CNKNA - Cold Blooded Lover
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Well, it seems that the lands have changed to that of the Clover series on our poor engineer. How will Jackie react being out of job, money, clothes and home? Where will she live, and, more importantly, will there be a secret little assassin out there hunting for her precious heart wherever she's going? GRAY X OC
1. Chapter 1

‡

"Hey Gowland, I'm going to go pick up some spare parts alright?" I said, poking my head into his office. He glanced up from his work with a smile.

"Again?" He asked, doubtful.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ that your not secretly meeting up with anyone in town?" He teased leaning forward on his desk as a metaphorical flower popped out of his stupid head.

"Don't be dumb. I just came for some money for it." I growled.

"Ha~ aright. If you don't want to admit it then that's that~," he sang pulling out a thick wad of cash. I eagerly snatched it out of his hands before he could make a compromise with it. "Oh? You're going dressed for work?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah I want to hurry and get it done before the day changes on me again. Plus it's not like I'm out to impress anyone." I noted.

"Bleh...so not cute." Gowland teased with a frown.

"I didn't ask you did I?" I snapped back, slipping the money into one of the two side belts I had which formed an X on my hips and zipped it shut. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Do you want some help carrying it all?" He thoughtlessly offered before buttoning his mouth shut. My eyes narrowed as I folded my arms, suddenly cross.

"I'll be fine. I'm not that weak, Gowland. Besides you have to stay here along with everyone else to run things." I growled not really wanting any company. What makes him think I'm weak? He sighed waving me off.

"Yeah yeah...," he throatily agreed as I got out of there. Geh, I swear Mary can be such an old man at times.

"Ouch-!" Someone cried. My head flickered to the right spying a worker faceless working on some tight bolts. My eyes fell over his broken wrench which laid twisted on the ground.

"Ah, that doesn't look too good." I said suddenly coming up behind him. He jumped, startled by my presence.

"Ah~ yes, well, it seems that Mary wanted me to reroute some of the wiring for easier access but whoever tightened these bolts here did an excellent job." I guiltily looked away. Ah~ whoops.

"S-Sorry about that." I sheepishly apologized with a grin. I slipped my personal wrench from my pocket handing it to the faceless. "You can use mine until I get back; it's the same one I used to tighten those suckers."

"Oh, thank you Miss Jackie!" He cried, enthralled by the gift.

"Take good care of it; my father gave that to me." My hand was tempted to remain latched to the beloved object of my affection as I selflessly gave it away. Phew...he needs it more than I will in town anyway.

"Of course! I will readily await your return~," he chirped handling my wrench with the utmost care. I smiled and continued on my way, almost limping from the missing weight in my pants. Ah...I miss it already. Oh well. It's not like it's gone forever and besides, it's being put to good use.

I hurried off to town trotting down the side walk towards the aimed shop. I found this particular shop a month ago when I was first exploring the town. They offered really good deals and the quality is top notch. I glanced up to the sign spying the wrench and hammer which crisscrossed over it proudly shouting the shoppers what it contains. I smiled and entered the shop finding the thicker and burly faceless hard at work rearranging some of the tools on the shelves. I coughed, alerting him to my presence.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise this is! You've been coming to visit us quite often haven't you?" He teased as if there was some other motive to me coming here; which of course there was. I smiled and sauntered into the shop reveling in the cool and peaceful environment.

"Yeah; it's quiet and I like the smell here." It's comforting and reminds me of my father's scratch shop where he kept all of the extra tools and such. He used to let me mess around in there until he saw my talent and interest in building. My heart dully thumped at the pleasant memories before brushing it away. It's over and done with no need to mule over it.

"Ah~ is that it?" He said in a jocular manner. "So, what are you in for?"

"Oh, Jackie!" Another faceless called. I glanced back with maybe an eagerness unfit for a foriegner, spying a tall slender man with short black hair and freckles.

"Hey Fred!" I said excitedly. Ah, Fred~ I like him. He's one of the first few faceless I met when I got here. "You wouldn't happen to have some 5/8 11s and 3/8 24s on you would you?" I asked testing his knowledge on the bolts I needed.

"Of course we do. What do you need them for?" He crowed reaching up to the tallest shelf and pulled down a paper bag and the requested sizes.

"Mary is making a new rollercoaster but he forgot to get enough bolts to hold the ride down."

"How many do you need?"

"122 5/8 11s and 50 3/8 24s if you have them."

"Phew, Miss that's going to be quite a lot!" He exclaimed as he pulled down two large bags for the bolts.

"I know. I got the money thought so don't worry." I said tapping my side which held it.

"That's not what I meant Miss...," he muttered with a half smile and chuckle. I grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it." I said.

"Alright then let me ring you up." He answered hefting the large bags onto the counter and punched in the numbers.

"That will be a total of $304.98." He said. I looked up, startled as I began dividing the proper amount.

"Really?" So cheap!

"Of course. The amusement park members always get a discount." He said as I handed him the cash. A third hand suddenly jutted into existence, ripping the green paper from the exchange. Our heads whipped around spying the faceless's back as he darted out the entrance.

"Hey-!" Fred shouted getting ready to leap over the counters.

"THAT'S MY MONEY~!" I screamed sprinting right after him. I whipped around out of the shop swinging around the pole with the sign and kicked the man right to the ground. He huffed and flew forward as the money flew into the air. The man leapt to his feet and threw me off, snatching up as much as possible.

_BANG BANG!_

I jumped and instinctively glued myself to the wall as I spied both Fred and the shop owner pull guns. What-?! The robber whipped out his own in an instant.

_BANG - Thump._

I gasped as I spied the shop owner drop to the ground with a puddle pooling about him. No-! I leapt forward aiming to ram my fist right through the man's head. As he turned his aim I spun around, kicking the deadly weapon right from his hand. He tsked and took off with me right on his tail.

"Jackie-!" Fred cried as I vanished behind a corner. I glared murderously at the faceless keeping on him toe for toe. There is no _way_ I'm letting him go-! He dipped and dodged my attempts to snatch hold of me continuing to hold the cash worth the shop owners life. This pig - ! As he rounded a corner back into the streets I pulled off a move that surprised even myself. In one bound I leapt onto the dumpster and pounced right into the man, landing on him as if I was jumping onto a sled going down a snowy hill.

"Gah-!" He cried as he toppled over. I ducked and rolled off of him with my momentum and onto my feet before lunging forward and rolling his wrist back which held the money.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted, not paying attention as I created a small scene in the middle of the street.

"No-!" He cried again. I glared at the man and twisted his arm some more.

"Give it back or I'll dislocate your arm!" I warned prepared to go through with my threat.

"What's going on here?" A deep, almost scratchy voice called out. I glanced over my shoulder spying a man with rich yellow eyes observing the scene with dutiful interest. I held the man firm despite my divided attention.

"A Role Holder?" I asked aloud. I've never seen him before; who is he?

"Oh? You are...," he trailed off, puzzled as he looked me over. "I beg your pardon but who are you?"

"Jackie-!" I answered as the man suddenly ripped his arm from my grasp, snatching a fistful of hair. I clenched my teeth, prepared to meet the side walk's unforgiving nature. But it never came. I hesitantly glanced up spying a knife pressed again the man's throat and the other against his wrist from the Role Holder before.

"Get lost scum." He growled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pried me off. I nearly made a lunge at him as he took off without the money, scurrying off into the nearest alley.

"Hey-!" I shouted. He let him get away-?! "What are you doing? That man stole from me and shot my friend!"

"What?!" He shouted with wide eyes, suddenly filled with chagrin. The breath caught in my throat.

"The shopkeeper-!" I rushed back the way I came flitting down the streets back to the shop. Is he alright?! He was shot but - but is he alright? I darted around the corner spying the blood that was still on the sidewalk but the owner nowhere to be found. My eyes followed the blood trail which led back into the shop. Is he-?! I burst into the shop spying Fred's head pop up from behind the counter with his gun drawn. I yelped and jumped back before Fred let out a sigh.

"Ah, it's just you, Miss Jackie. Your purchase is ready to go by your feet." He noted as a matter of fact sort of way as he ducked back under the counter.

"Fred! The shopkeeper; is he alright?!" I demanded breathlessly. His head popped into existence once again with raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" He asked, as if startled I asked about his health.

"He was shot wasn't he?" I asked again. Maybe...maybe he just suddenly got really ill? No, impossible; all that blood - !

"Yeah? So?" He asked, genuinely surprised. I smacked myself in the head.

"Stupid idiot! I'm asking if the shopkeeper is alright!" I angrily demanded. He tilted his head puzzled.

"Of course he's fine; he's right here." He said holding up his friend's clock with ease. My heart stuttered. D-dead...

"He died...," I trailed off in shock.

"Miss are you alright?" Fred asked, heartlessly setting the clock down and came to my aid.

"He...got killed because of me...," I muttered as my throat began to close.

"Ah-! Miss, don't bother crying; we'll be getting a new shopkeeper soon." He noted as if the news would cheer me up. I held back a useless sob; he wouldn't understand even if I explained it to him.

"No...i-it's fine. T-Thank you." I said, shakily picking up the heavy bags and hurried outside. I bit my lip. That's right; everyone here is just 'recycled' anyway. But...but that doesn't mean that the person himself is _replaced_! The nonsensical tears that no one seemed to understand rolled down my face as I struggled to hold them back. It's all my fault...

My arms trembled from the crushing weight of the emotional war I was dealing with and the heavy bags. Fred and Mary were right...these are a bit heavy. I glanced up as I approached the turn before freezing. The bags slipped from my fingers as I eyed the endless sea of trees which snuck up on me while I was gone. T-The amusement park...

Where did it go?

* * *

Alright well here's one about Gray! He's one of my personal favorites. PM and review me ideas I could possibly use. I'll post the next chapter and assume you want this to continue after**_ 10 reviews_** :3


	2. Chapter 2

‡

T-The park...w-w-where is it?! I sucked in a frightened gasp reassessing the signs pointing here. T-This is definitely it! Where - where is it?! My heart thumped fast as the metal screws fell from my hands spilling onto the cobblestone path. I darted forward into the trees. Maybe...maybe that entrance is just a little deeper? O-Or...maybe it's just hiding? But where...branches scraped against my clothes clawing at my hair as I leapt through and over foliage.

"Mary! Boris! Where are you?!" I shouted, panting as running became too tiresome. Where did they go? Are they...gone? Impossible! It was right here this morning - !

My foot slipped on some loose ground hurtling me down into the ravine. I gasped as freezing water spiked my skin immediately threatening to close up my throat. A river - there was never a _river_ here - ! I coughed and sputtered in the freezing stream fighting against the mad driven current which was reluctant to have me out of its clutches. Crap-!

"Mary! _Boris_!" I sputtered and coughed, madly digging my legs through the water to keep my afloat. The icy water constricted my chest as I snatched hold of a nearby root, hoisting myself out of the frigid waters. I shook horribly as my fingers numbly felt the twigs and dead leaves beneath my hands. Huh? It...it's cold...why? Why is it colder? I panted heavily as I hurried back to the path. Mistake...this has to be a mistake. I must have stupidly taken the wrong turn. Yeah, that has to be it. Ah...I paused observing the strange white substance which formed before my lips before quickly evaporating. It's cold...I gritted my teeth.

Pathetic. I just need to get home. No big deal. I paused catching myself in the act. No...more like temporary housing. My 'home' is back in my world; not here. I madly chuckled to myself as I followed the broken branches and such to the road. How stupid of me to get this lost...obviously I'm going to find the Amusement Park because...well, how can an entire body of land just suddenly up and go?

_Anything can happen in Wonderland._

I scowled at the words. Impossible! I miffed at my own thoughts arriving to the path I previously took and the bags of screws spread out over the ground. Ah, Gowland's not going to be happy. I scratched up the new bolts. I sucked up my freezing body and gripped the bags, hefting them up and over my shoulders as my numb fingers acted like hooks. Alright...let's start at the clock tower and work my way home from there.

My shifty eyes traveled over the happily chatting faceless who were roaming the streets in warmer clothes than I was. I shuttered ignoring the biting teeth of the cold. Who cares; I'll be nice and warm at the Amusement Park soon enough. The faster I get there the faster I can rest. I froze in my steps as I came across an entirely new building which shot stories into the sky.

Isn't this...where the clock tower should be? I glanced around recognizing some of the bushes and other vegetation. Even the penny I dropped on the ground a few days before was smugly fitting in the center of the path. Where...

Where is everything?

"Jackie?!" A familiar yet strange voice called. I glanced up spying someone I never thought I'd see out of a dream.

"Nightmare?" I called back. What's he doing here?

"What in the world happened to you?! Stay right there!" He demanded as he spun around shutting the window behind him. Huh? I stared up at his window for a few minutes almost expecting him to jump out of the window. I jumped as the front door creaked open revealing the man with yellow eyes.

"Ah-," he said as he immediately recognized me. I shakily breathed out.

"Oh, it's you again. N-Nice to meet you." I smiled as my arms trembled from the bolt's weight. I wonder who he is?

‡

I snuggly sat against the couch thankful to be in dry clothes again. This time it was a rather lacey dress with more fru fru than I liked but in this case I welcomed the change. I shivered as the fire's warm glow tickled my face warming me from the outside in. Nightmare draped the blanket over my shoulders sharing his body heat as we both sucked in the fire's natural heat.

"What in the world were you doing out in this weather sopping wet?!" He demanded as a fluffy towel draped over my head; again. I glanced back at the yellow eyes man's face and his deeply troubled expression as he dried off my hair. Is he alright?

"He's fine he's just worried; now, what happened?" Nightmare demanded, not willing to let me go until I told him everything.

‡

"Ah. So that's it. I suppose that makes sense; you've never experienced the move before." Nightmare mused.

"The move?" I repeated making sure I heard him correctly. What the heck is that?

"Yes it happens every now and then. The territories literally 'move' from place to place at their discretion. It's completely normal." He explained with a shrug. My mouth gapped.

"There is nothing normal about that statement." I said in a flat tone. It's impossible!

"We both define 'normal' very differently," he remarked, wagging his finger.

"You can say that again...," I grumbled. The Amusement Park...alarm shot through me as I suddenly jumped up. My heart pounded heavily as everything came crashing down on me.

The Park is gone. Which means -!

"My _money_!" I shouted, flabbergasted. All that money I've saved up until now is _gone_! Not to mention my clothes, the place I'm staying, my violin, my wrench...everything. Everything that I had is _gone_.

"Don't be such a baby!" Nightmare haughtily said. "Your things are simply at the Amusement Park."

"H-How do I get back?!" I demanded, anxious to regain my lost possesions.

"You can't; not until it moves back."

"When will that be?"

"No one knows." Nightmare purred thoroughly enjoying my flustered state.

"But...what am I going to _do_?" I asked breathlessly, falling back onto the couch in shock. Today was totally normal and now I'm left with hardly the clothes on my back! Nightmare's arm wrapped around my shoulders as he cheekily grinned.

"Stay here! You can work for me and-,"

"No."

"What? But you don't -,"

"Definitely no." I will _not_ work for someone like Nightmare.

"Why not?!" He demanded reading everything I thought of. He's an idiot. He's a baby. He's sickly and stupid. He probably doesn't even have work that I can really do. Because - ,"No! Stay here~ it will be more fun with you around~," he whined draping over my lap.

"Nightmare-!" I started in a harsh tone before two long arms reached around me. I jumped slightly spying the man's yellow eyes as he picked Nightmare up and set him back to a sitting position. My heart thumped twice in one beat as I inhaled his very musky and manly scent. From the corner of my eye I spied a tiny black tattoo on his neck. A...lizard? I curiously stared at him as he stood back up. Who is he? My eyes did a quick scan without my consent. He's cute. Nightmare's eyes flashed devilishly as he grinned, gesturing to the man sitting him back up.

"This man is Gray Ringmarc, the Lizard; _MY_ **subordinate**!" He said with a haughty and sly smile, proud that he even has one. I glanced over to the man as he stared at Nightmare reprovingly.

"Nightmare, you shouldn't use guests as an excuse to slack off of work." He lightly reprimanded. I held back a guffaw. Oh wow...I'm impressed. He seems pretty on top of things.

"What? But this is my break!" Nightmare complained loudly.

"You had a break and hour earlier." Gray shot back as if expecting the response.

"Liar." Nightmare grumbled clearly not in the mood to work. "Ah! Gray, why don't you go set up a room for Jackie? It seems like she'll be staying with us for a while." Nightmare cheerfully cried as he playfully fell on my lap again. I glared at him, thoroughly annoyed at his nonchalant actions.

"Of course." The mature man took a bow before exiting the room. Hm...he seems better suited to be the owner of this estate.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Nightmare shouted with a cross frown.

"Then don't read my thoughts." I retorted, flicking him in the head, "don't you have work to do?"

"Nope~," he sang before stiffening as he overheard my thoughts. His head creaked in my direction as he held a nervous smile dreading the very dreams I've had involving him.

"_Liar_."

‡

"**_GREY_**~~~~~~~~~!" Nightmare shrieked as he cowered in his seat at his desk. "I'll do it! I'll do it! See? See?! I'm doing my work like a good boy~~~!" He screamed scanning and stamping out papers than humanly possible.

"Really? Are you _sure_ that you're actually reading them and not just rejecting it based on the color of the title?" I noticed that every red one he gets he rejects and every other color he accepts with the exception of black and blue.

"Nightmare is everything alright?!" Gray cried as the door popped open. He perked up a little bit when he spied Nightmare at his desk, stamping and filling out papers at a very fast pace. His gorgeous yellow eyes then spied me sitting on the corner of the desk towards the door, overseeing each paper Nightmare blindly scanned. "Wha-?"

"She's a _monster_-!" Nightmare wailed. "Worse than Alice! _So_ much worse than Alice-!"

"Nightmare...," Gray trailed off eyeing the stack of papers beside him.

"Yeah?" He asked with a tear in his eye, as if hoping Gray would let him off for one reason or another.

"You got all this work done in the time I went to set up her room?" He said, mighty impressed. I chuckled and gestured to myself.

"I'm a good motivator."

"Lies! All you had were _threats_-!"

"Not true; I said you could have a sip after forty more papers didn't I?" I said teasing him by raising his mug up high.

"Monster~~~!" Nightmare screamed collapsing on his desk, "Coffee...I need...coffee~~~~~!" I sighed and slid him the rest of the mug.

"Fine. But that's it for tonight then and I expect _every_ one of those papers to be filled out before I wake up." I warned thinking of doing something very unpleasant to him like I had for the past month while I was forced to stay here in Wonderland.

"Cruel and unusual punishment! Why are you doing this to me?!" He demanded before flinching back at my flaring glare.

"_You_ were the one who let Peter take me to Wonderland. Suck it up." I noted, hopping off the desk with a yawn.

"Gray! Show the little devil where her room is~~~...," Nightmare cried before thumping his head on the desk. Gray nodded and led me out, shutting the door behind him.

"That was quite amazing; I've never seen Nightmare work so hard. What were you thinking about?" He curiously questioned, excited.

"Well, I've had about a month to think of what I would do to him if I were to ever see him in person for making me come to Wonderland so you can use your imagination." I chuckled laughing at his expression. It's childish but also kind of cute in a way.

"Is that it?" He asked almost as if asking himself. I smiled as a small shuttered traveled through my limbs. Ah, I'm still very cold...I should've sat in front of the fire place some more. "You're room is here - ah, are you still cold?" He asked.

"Little bit but I'm fine, thank you." I thanked graciously with a smile. "Night." I said, waving off his concern as I entered the room. The moment the door shut a tear slipped past my guarded eyes. My things...all my things...my heart ached as my lips trembled. My feet slipped, plopping me right on the ground in shock. Everything...my brother's precious violin, my father's wrench...everything I owned and cherished is stuck at the amusement park. It's not...that I miss the things themselves. No, it was what they represented that's killing me. I promised...both my father and brother to cherish and love those things that they've given me at the expense of their life. I coughed up a choking sob as I bit my lip, fiddling with my choker containing the only picture of my brother I had.

_Everything...!_

GRAY'S POV

Nightmare lazily flipped through the remainder of his work stamping at a much slower rate than before. I sighed and glanced through the paperwork he had already accomplished. Impressive; he actually went through it all and completed it correctly. What an influential person Jackie is.

"Of course she is; she's the forienger, after all. One who can sway the clocks of thousands with a simple smile...," Nightmare trailed off humming to himself contently. My eyes flickered over to him, distressed by his words. What is that supposed to mean? Does he mean that underlying her exterior is someone who means harm? Nightmare immediately stiffened in shock according to my inner thoughts.

"Not at all! You misunderstand...," Nightmare huffed, "although I'm sure it will affect you too soon~ if it hasn't already," Nightmare slyly glanced over to me, making me stiffen slightly.

"Gray...where were you after you went to town?" Back in town...I looked away blocking my thoughts from him. He does not need to know the details.

"Hey! No fair~!" He complained pounding his fists onto the desk.

"Your work is done for the day; go to sleep." I dismissed him as I shut the door. Jackie...such an interesting woman. When I first saw her in town I thought of her as a savage who took down that faceless rather easily. Alice could never even dream of doing something like that. Are foreigners really that different? They have hearts - something that cannot be obtained in a world like this - and are much, much more fragile than we are. But Jackie...did not act like so.

I followed her all the way into the forest out of curiosity, startled when she darted into the forest so suddenly and smartly dropped the extra baggage. For a second I thought she had caught on and tried to run. But...a shiver ran down my spine. I nearly compromised my position by handing that root out to her when she fell into the river. I doubt she noticed though. After that I had to quickly circle back to Clover Tower and, much to my surprise, she actually came here too. Although after hearing her explanation earlier it makes sense why she would go to Julius for help. Or perhaps it was only a point reference that she was going to use?

Fear riddled my clock as I recalled her bluish tinged lips before closing the door on me. She must still be cold. I hurried to an extra closet pulling out some extra warmers. I'm sure she'll appreciate this; after all, foreigners are very fragile. But...after seeing her take that man down are they really _that_ fragile? Or perhaps only some of them and Alice happened to be one of the weaker ones? It's interesting either way.

But the look in her eyes...my own softened just before I knocked on the door. She carried a rather fierce expression as she fought through the cold while carrying those bags. I'm sure Alice wouldn't have been able to carry even one of them. Will Jackie take it as an insult, me offering extra comforters? It always bothered Alice when I treated her with care. I faintly flushed. Motherly...I am _not_. My fist lightly rapped on the door.

"May I enter?" I asked aloud, waiting for her response. Hm...perhaps she is sleeping? I slowly opened the door before it thudded against something, halting my advance. I peeked around the corner spying her on the ground, blocking the door.

"Ah-!" I uttered as I slipped through the crack, immediately dropping to her side. Did the shock of the day make her heart stop?! I anxiously rested my hand over her chest, relieved to feel it thumping strong. Ah...she seems alright? The breath caught in my throat as I spied her tears streaked face and red eyes. Ah, she's been crying? I sheepishly wiped away her tears. She's going to freeze sleeping here. I gingerly picked her up using the utmost care not to jostle her awake.

"Jay...," she muttered in her sleep before she clenched her teeth. My clock jerked wildly as more tears began to stream down her face. Ah...s-she's crying in her sleep...I hastily stuck her beneath the covers, erasing the tears on her face.

I was wrong before. She acts so strong and yet she is still weak like a foreigner. I was foolish to think otherwise. My clock skipped a tick as I eyed her beautiful face. Her face, which looked so fierce before, now looked like a kitten's. So cute...I instinctively leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Sleep well." I muttered before frowning.

She's cold.

‡

Alright~ **_PM_** or **_REVIEW_** and let me know what you think is going to happen next~ I'll release the next chapter at **_20_** reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3

I muttered painfully as a large weight pressed down over my body. I struggled to move around barely able to even lift my legs under the wet sheets. S-S-So _hot_ -! My eyes popped open spying a dark green ceiling and decorate bars which lined the top of the bed. I sucked in a deep breath wrestling with the covers crushing me under its supreme weight.

"H-Hurts -!" I muttered before gasping. I tightly gripped the top of the covers using all of my morning strength to shove them off. I barely freed one leg from the feet tall of covers before toppling over the bed in a painful heap. W-What the heck -?! I spun around, gapping for air as I spied the ten layers of comforters stacking high on my bed. I was sleeping underneath _that_?! I was nearly _crushed_!

I sighed as a pile of folded clothes caught my eye. I picked up the tan cargo pants and blank tank top. Ah, these are different from my other clothes but...a smile spread across my face. I bet Nightmare got these to help me cope with losing everything. Ah...all my stuff...this sucks! My violin, my wrench, my money...everything. A frown pulled my lips down as reality once more slapped me in the face. Nothing. I...really have nothing here. I sadly sighed. This sucks...everything I've worked so hard for is gone - a faint rapping interrupted my thoughts.

"May I come in?" The irresistible voice crooned. I perked up in an instant looking over my clothes; well, I'm as decent as I'm going to get. I quickly pulled my hair back and hopped on the bed.

"Come in." I answered. Gray opened the door carrying in a tray with soup and a glass of water. I leaned back in surprise. He brought me breakfast in bed? "Huh?"

"I thought you would be hungry. You didn't eat anything before you went to sleep right?" He asked setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"Ah, I didn't. Thank you." His eyes flickered over to the sweat inducing covers.

"Were you warm?"

"Ah, it was fine, thank you." But I don't remember having so many covers. Heck, I don't even remember climbing into bed. Maybe I woke up in the middle of the night and climbed in?

"That's good." He noted, setting the food down on the nightstand before suddenly asking, "Miss Jackie...would it be too much to ask for you to reconsider staying here?"

"Yes." I huffed. I don't want to be a stupid baby sitter for Nightmare.

"That's not very nice...," Nightmare's pale face intervened peering in while hiding behind the door. Oh gosh that's creepy...

"It's the truth." I noted watching as he lifelessly came in. Is he alright?

"No...," he huffed flopping over like a deflated balloon.

"Ah, Master Nightmare -!" Gray cried catching him.

"Hey...you don't look too good." I noted. He's paler than usual and actually has a sheet of sweat over his face. How...gross.

"Master Nightmare was up all night mooning over whatever thoughts you had...he was quite shocked you see." Gray explained. Ah; I guess he _is_ the type to over think things.

"Urk -!" Nightmare gasped as he coughed away.

"Master Nightmare please don't cough blood on the carpet." Gray ushered pulling out a hankey. Wow...this kind of reminds me of a mother hen. Without warning Nightmare erupted into a fight of laughter.

"M-M-MOTHER _HEN_ -!" He cried laughing hysterically before hunching over in agony, hacking up his bloody lungs.

"Ah, here, cough into here. And then go see a doctor." Gray coolly and efficiently said as if going through a scripted play.

"No." He immediately rejected.

"Why not?" I interjected.

"I don't like hospitals." He huskily stated.

"Seriously? _That's_ your reasoning?"

"Of course! Hospitals are _evil_ -!" He started before sputtering out a bit of blood. I heavily sighed. Maybe I should work here; it's a nice place and I'm sure there's something I could do here. "Really?!" Nightmare shouted, excited.

"Yeah...," I moaned as if sealing my fate.

"Yay~ you can start work right away! Gray, show her around the building~," Nightmare sang as he llithely pranced out of the office.

"...Was I just tricked?" I asked aloud. I can't believe it...duped by stupid Nightmare...what an embarrassment to be fooled by such an idiot.

"Gah -!"

"Master Nightmare?!" A timid voice trilled outside the door. I chuckled. Ha; now I can torture him a little more for making me participate here in Wonderland. Gray sighed with a smile.

"Ah~ it would appear so. I apologize for his rudeness." Gray sheepishly smiled as his bright yellow eyes gave away his guilt.

"...Were _you_ also a part of it?" I asked suspiciously. Gray simpered as if already asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I merely thought that this would be the safest place for you." A faint blush touched my cheeks.

"I'm not weak." I sourly pouted strutting past him. How embarrassing...he's thinking that I'm weak?

"_Are you_?" He so quietly muttered under his breath I barely caught it.

"Huh?" I asked, looking for confirmation of what he said.

"Ah, it's nothing. Come; I'll show you around." He hummed, leading the way.

‡

"Over there is the office where all of the paperwork is sorted and there are the offices and blah blah blah...," Everything he explained went right over my head as I zoned out; a problem that occurs when my stimulation is not being met. I blindly passed my eyes over the interior of the Clover Tower amazed at the intricacy and complex architecture of the place. How in the world is that ledge being led up with nothing but thin wire? Were metal bars used to help reinforce the base?

My curious eyes fell over Gray's broad back. Gray...how tall is he? 6'1 or something? I subtly measured off our height. Hm...I'm about up to his chin. Or shoulder? I can't tell because he's walking right now. My eyes narrowed in on a gecko tattoo on his neck. Hm? I gazed evenly at the flat design watching as it looked like it was crawling up his neck, frozen in time. Huh...that's looks pretty cool. His eyes too...they look like the purest form of yellow diamond. Or is that Topaz? I -

_THUMP._

I stumbled back, stunned by the sudden blow against my entire left side. My foot twisted awkwardly as I stared at the wall in a daze. I hit the wall -?

"Jackie?" Gray's voice asked as he turned back. Without warning my other leg buckled, dropping my entire body over the inwardly twisted ankle. Ouch -! I quickly scurried back to my feet as my right foot went completely numb. Ah...oh, ow... I - I think I just twisted my ankle... I jumped as Gray was instantly by my side, fluttering over me as if I was a baby who had just broken her arm.

"Are you hurt?!" He demanded as he panicked scanning my body with a precis eye.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine." I said trying to lighten my embarrassment. Ugh...I just took a spill in front of him. Jeez...

"How in the world did you hit the wall?" He asked looking over me with concern deeply imbedded with each word that poured out of his lips, "did you hurt your eyes earlier or something?"

"Ah, well, no. I'm blind in my left eye; I was looking somewhere else and then I hit the wall." I sheepishly explained. His eyes grew wide as he took my cheeks in his hands, tilting my head up for closer inspection.

"How did that happen?" He asked breathing his warm, minty air over my face. A faint flush traveled to my cheeks as I removed his hands.

"I was born with it." Sort of. If mom hadn't smoked such funky stuff and drank while she was pregnant with me I probably would have been just fine. I should be lucky nothing else it wrong with me though.

"Liar." He pressed dissecting the deepest parts of my words with his daffodil yellow eyes. Huh...the outer edge of his iris is darker then the center. I carefully analyzed the canary yellow center which faded into a more brown towards the outer edge.

"Are your eyes natural?" I asked barely touching his cheek. Are they color contacts? He blinked, startled as I suddenly derailed his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes, they are natural. What else would they be?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"Well, they're really cool looking. I've never seen someone with eyes like that so I was wondering if they were your actual eyes."

"Who's else eyes could they have been?" He asked, suddenly flustered. I snickered at his reaction. He's funny.

"Ah, never mind then. Hey, where's the kitchen?" Gray's eyes suddenly got very wide.

"Ah, you haven't eaten yet!" He noted as my thoughts went to the soup in my room. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"That's alright. I'll just go eat what you brought me in the room." I said standing to my feet. My jaw grew taunt as my ankle began to burn. I slyly shifted to my left foot letting it bare the full brunt of my weight. Oh gosh I've twisted it bad...

"No, don't bother. It won't taste good cold." He commented pulling me towards the kitchen. I stiffly followed behind struggling to hide my limp. My ankle was too stiff to even bend and burned at every step. I held my tongue silently following Gray. I won't let him treat me like a baby. He freaked out when I just fell! What will he think when he sees my foot? Even I cringe to even think of what it looks like.

Each twist and turn made my foot scream in anguish. Oh gosh...this _sucks_...I continued to remain silent as he entered the kitchen which, surprisingly, was empty. Now that I think about it I haven't seen a lot of the employees around.

"Hey Gray, where is everyone?"

"They are on vacation for the most part." He answered, "Here, come sit here."

"Ah- ," I started as he gripped my hips, easily lifting me up and setting me on the granite counter. I squirmed as he leaned forward with an eager expression.

"What do you want to eat?" He purred looking up to me with impossible to say no to eyes. I swear I'm such a sucker for pretty eyes.

"Ah, eggs would be fine." I said trying to hide my right foot behind my left.

"All right then." He said rolling up his sleeves. His face turned from playful to pure concentration as he analyzed the tools before him with a calculating and critical eye. He flipped the pan in his hand and gently placed it over the grill turning on the wide hot surface. Huh?

"Hey, Gray shouldn't you use a stove?"

"Huh? But this has more surface area for the pan." He said as he opened the fridge. Ah...well, yeah but it doesn't work like that. The pan is designed to stay over a flame not just a hot surface really. He took out a carton of eggs pulling out two and stuck them in a bowl. Huh? He grabbed a whisk and cracked the eyes mixing the shell with the gooey yoke and all.

"Gray, what are doing?" I asked in shock. Is this how everyone in Wonderland make their eggs?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm whisking the eggs."

"But there's going to be egg shells in it."

"Not if I grind them to dust there won't be." He smiled as he continued to madly break down the eggs with monstrous strength. My heart sunk as my stomach churned just watching him prepare my poison. Oh my gosh...is that even safe to eat? With the eggs grinded up like that? He then proceeded to stick two pieces of bread in the microwave.

"Uh...," I started catching his attention.

"Oh, I thought it would be nice to have some toast too."

"Right...," I exaggerated watching doubtfully as the machine pumped heat into the yeast filled substance. Alright I give up on ever eating. I'm going to go hungry but at this point I want to see just how badly he'll screw this up. This is interesting. Gray then stepped over and got some butter dropping the entire stick of butter into the pan and swished it around. My arties already began to clog just watching the fatty juices swirl around the pan as clueless Gray prepared my death.

"Gray...that's _way_ too much butter." I noted watching with disgust at the heart stopping fat.

"You think so? I just want to make sure the eggs don't stick to the pan." He said without the slightest doubt. I sighed.

"Gray, have you eaten at all yet?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Here, just let me cook." I can't cook well either but I sure as heck know how to make something so simple like eggs and toast.

"No no, I insist." He pushed pouring the mashed eggs and all into the pan. He swished it around with the butter trying to mix the unmixable substances. I heavily sighed at his disaster. There's no use. He's a complete mess. I slipped off the counter landing on my feet.

"Ouch-!" I yelped immediately hitting the ground hard as an open cabinet rammed into my upper torso. I bit my teeth and glared viciously at the smug ankle. Dang it! _Again_! Why are we getting off to such a pathetic start?!

"Jackie?!" He cried, abandoning his monstrosity and knelt beside me. "Where are you hurt?" He demanded immediately spying my hand clasped over my ribs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I just fell that's all." I said trying to protect some of my pride at least. His eyes grew wide as he spied a little bit of blood from the sharp edge.

"You're hurt!" He gasped as he gripped my shirt and pulled it straight up. I stiffened as horror flew over my face. He just -! My mouth remained opened as my throat closed with terror, unable to get out any words. My limbs were nailed together as his finger swept across the sensitive area making me shutter with both embarrassment and pain.

"Gray, is Jackie hu...rt...?" Nightmare started as he stepped into the kitchen spying the compromising position we were in. A cheeky smile fist for Boris lit up his face as his eye sparkled, "Oh~ what a naughty subordinate." Nightmare teased.

"Urk -!" Gray cried as his face gained a touch of red. He immediately got to his feet and stomped over to the doors and slammed them in Nightmare's face. His shoulders were stiff as the back of his ears flushed madly. "M-My apologies. I-I hadn't meant for it to be taken in such a way."

"Ah i-it's fine. No harm done." I answered, shaken by his suddenly forceful side. Well, I guess every mother hen needs a side like that. From the other side of the door Nightmare was laughing up a storm as Gray latched the doors closed, hurrying off to another room.

"Don't move." He commanded as he tried to hide his flushing face by entering another room. I sighed and slumped against the side. My gosh...I'm such an embarrassment to women everywhere. First I fall and pretty much bust my ankle and now I cut my ribs to which he took the liberty of looking at first hand...Ugh. This totally sucks. I'm afraid to even look at him now. "Here."

"Huh?" I glanced up spying him crouching next to me with a first aid kit large enough to fit an entire person in, "Holy - is there an _ambulance_ in that thing?!" without a pause in beat he touched the edge of my shirt before pausing, thinking twice. I sighed and rolled it up myself stopping just shy about the cut. "G-Go ahead. I can't really treat it as well from this angle anyway."

"Yes." Was all he stated as he gently placed a cold goo over it. I flinched back from the cold touch but strongly held through as he laid layer upon layer of cotton.

"Don't put too much on; if you do you'll suffocate it." I warned, wising up after I saw the horrors of his cooking.

"Ah, r-right, " he sheepishly said taking off the excess fifty layers. He carefully wrapped gauze around it before retreating, accidentally tapping my foot with his hand.

"Ouch-!" I yelped as my body immediately shied away from the painful contact. He jumped at my reaction as his eyes flashed to my foot. I avoided eye contact as he figured it out, peeling back my pant leg.

"I-It's so swollen -!" He cried, shocked at it's terrible black and blue state. I groaned and thumped my head against the counter.

Could this day get any worse?

‡

sorry about all the references to getting feet hurt. I recently twisted my ankle pretty bad and that's all that's on my mind lol. Alright, **_30 or so reviews_** for the next one. Don't be shy! Give me ideas; I need them :3


	4. Chapter 4

I huffed as I limped down the hall wincing every time I landed on my sore foot. It took me almost an _hour_ to slip out of that stupid air cast he put over my foot not to mention the fifty pound of bandages he administered while I was sleeping. And, on top of all of that, he tucked me in so tight I could hardly even breath! My stomach snarled viciously. Does he really think I'm going to live off of porridge for the next month or ten? Not after I saw him butcher that breakfast I'm not!

I swear...Gray is such an _idiot_! My foot is sprained not freaking _broken_. And he thinks I'm going to stay in bed for heck knows how long he wants me to? I'd rather eat that breakfast of his than do that! I'm already bored out of my freaking mind from just a few hours. My pace slowed a tad. Then why didn't I fight back while he was here taking care of me? A faint blush touched my cheeks. Darn those hypnotizing eyes of his...they were so gorgeous I didn't really think about what he was doing to me. I shuttered. I need to desensitized to pretty eyes soon or else I'm going to be a sucker for pretty much everyone in wonderland.

"Ah, Miss Jackie, please refrain from walking around -!" One faceless fluttered as she stuck close to my side. I sighed and continued on ignoring her worried cries. I'm too worked up to sit by idly when there's work to get down. Besides, all my foot needs is a wrap and it'll heal on its own time. I knocked on Nightmare's office door not bothering to ask to come in as I swung it open.

"What's next?" I asked gazing at the incubus's pout as he slouched over his desk.

"You need to _rest_ -!" He immediately demanded

"Bite me. What's next?" I asked a little more gruffly. His eyes narrowed as he childishly pounded his hands on the table.

"If Gray were here you wouldn't argue with his 'hypnotizing eyes' now would you?!" He childishly shot back. My eyes flashed.

"_Excuse_ me?" I trailed off with a dangerous note. His face paled as he tactually changed the subject.

"No! I won't say!" He cried. My cheek twitched up into a smile as I leaned against the door.

"Really? How about I do get the porridge gray made that's still in my room? That stuff will knock a rhino right out." I guffawed. I went back and actually smelled the thing before nearly passing out from it's terrible smell; chemicals and throw up. Yum. I gagged just thinking about it.

"_NOOOOO_! I'll be a good boy -!" Nightmare cried working faster on his paperwork. I chuckled at his response to my threat.

"Well? Anything else you need?" My eyes flashed, daring him to lie; I'll get a funnel and choke that crap down his throat. He hesitated, clearly reluctant to answer.

"Um, actually... t-the engine for the third elevator is m-making some odd sounds and -," the worker trailed off hesitantly freezing as I glanced back at her.

"Can you show me where it is?" I asked. She timidly nodded her head guiding me back into the halls. I followed behind her with my tool bag hanging on my hips eager to fix something. Sitting around doing nothing is one step closer to me eagle diving off the top floor just to see what happens.

"D-Down this way, Miss Jackie." She shakily said skipping down a few flights of stairs. Huh? I looked around the large cavity of space spying dozens of stairs leading down to into the darkness. Wow it's _really_ dark.

What are all these stairs for?" I shakily breathed out spying a puff of cold air follow my voice. Ah, it's cold too.

"Well, you see, we have multiple stairs leading down into the basement for, um, support you see to the floors above." She tried to explain. I raised an eyebrow. It sounds like she made that up.

"Wouldn't this all weaken it?"

"Ah! Um, no, ah...," she fluttered her hands trying to come up with a proper explanation. I chuckled at her humble demeanor. She's cute. Not in a weird way at all.

"That's alright. I'll trust the designer on this." I answered patting her shoulder. Her flustered frown curled up into an adorable smile.

"T-thank you." She responded sounding relieved that she didn't have to explain any further. When we finally reached the bottom I could hardly see my face. The only light sources available were the blinking lights of the machines furiously whirling and clicking as they worked hard to ensure that the building ran firm. I glanced around the machines; not back. That is a...heating system there. An air conditioner. A water pump. A water heater. My eyes ran along the tunnels which ran down in about six different directions.

"This place is pretty big." I noted looking around with a wondrous eye. I almost can't believe that all of this moved _with_ the building here.

"O-Over there is the electric motor for the gates a-and there is the main electricity power source and t-t-there is -," her voice was cut off by one of the pipes tucked into the upper right edge of the wall releasing hot gas to rid itself of a little pressure. She squealed loudly and dropped to the ground covering her ears.

"H-Hey are you alright?" Did she step on something? I leered over the cement floor unable to see anything with my adjusting eyes. Huh...weird. When she didn't respond I crouched down next to her lightly putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you-," she spun around with a terrified expression as she screamed again drawing her gun. My eyes widened with fright as I caught the weapon holding it off to the side. Why did she pull her gun -?!

"Hey, stop! It's me, Jackie!" I shouted holding off the barrel. Her resistance froze as she looked up with tears streaming down her face. I peered hard at the woman unable to see where the tears were originating from.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Miss Jackie. This place terrifies me so and - and -!" She broke off unable to continue in her wailing tears. I jumped as she rushed past me. "The motor for the elevator is just ahead Miss Jackie. Please forgive me -!"

"Hey, wait-!" I cried losing her in the darkness. Man...she literally looked like she was going to crap herself. Why is she so scared? It's just machines down here. Maybe something happened before? I tried to shrug off her reaction continuing down the path undeterred. It's all good; I just need to remember where I came from that's all. I ignored my throbbing foot and trotted down the trail laid out before me.

I glanced up coming to a larger room filled with five motors. Three to the far right and two to the far left. I glanced over to the side spying a staircase. Huh? I guess she just took a different one just for the heck of it. My ear was immediately drawn to the motor nestled against the corner packed with the three. After every couple of seconds the machine jerked unnaturally unleashing a high pitched crank.

I closely listen to the odd sound. Huh...sounds like something's stuck in the gears. I sighed. Can't anything give me a challenge any more? I sauntered over to the large machine hopping up on it. I sucked in a quick breath as the movement sent a searing pain ramming through my leg. I dropped to the machine top immediately grimacing from the pain. Ah...maybe after this I really will go rest. My foot is really starting to hurt now. I grimaced. Ugh, Nightmare probably heard that...great.

Ah. I froze as a new thought occurred to me. When Gray get's back from doing whatever he's doing...is he going to force me to rest? Already his gentle yet firm reprimanding eyes flashed through my head. Ugh...I'm pathetic. He's going to think I'm pathetically weak if I give in an rest. He'll probably compare me to Alice and how she's so weak. I'm not weak! This just happens to be a really bad two days! I don't _know_ why I was so clumsy for some reason. Maybe the world just woke up today and decided to screw with me just for fun.

I knelt down and gazed into the twisting coils of wire. The motor continued to turn the wheel but each time it tried to recoil around the bar the thick wire slipped, producing the loud clunking noise. Hm...Well, first of all I need to turn this machine off. I went over to the large board and pried open it's circuits, plucking out a few of the power cords. The machine whirred to a clunking stop. I smiled. Good. Now for the wire itself. I eagerly popped up on top of the machine snatching hold of the wire.

"Jackie!" The voice I wanted to hear last cried rather bitingly. I gasped and ducked own behind the generator. Oh dear...he's found me. "Jackie, I know you're there!"

"Ah, hey Gray. When did you get back?"

"You need to stay off your foot!" He cried with flashing topaz eyes. I hinged back and evaded his beautiful orbs of life. I'm going to get sucked right in if I see those things.

"I'm fine." I lied hopping back onto the machine making sure that I landed on my left rather than my right. Despite being careful a small whimper so faint I hardly caught it slipped out of my throat. I didn't dare look to see his reaction as I grabbed hold of the long cord running straight up through the ceiling.

"Lair! How swollen is your foot _now_?" He asked literally appearing right next to me. I jumped back, startled as his arm caught my waist. He dipped down and yanked up my pant leg as his eyes popped wide open. "Jackie, you are _very_ hurt -!"

"I'm just fine!" I defended trying to pull my foot from his iron grasp.

"It's black and _blue_!" He shouted horrified at his find. I cringed already seeing in his eyes what he thought.

I'm weak.

I'm clumsy.

I'm nothing but a little girl.

_Just like Alice._

"That happens with _any_ bruise." I retorted leaning against the wire. I glared at the inside of the machine. It's just a manner of maneuvering this out of the way. I sucked in a quick breath as Gray flipped me off my feet and into his arms. "G-Gray?!"

"Nightmare was right; you _don't_ know your own limitations!" Gray growled. An angry flare lit up in my chest as I struggled to comprehend with my amount of surging fury as he carried me towards the stairs.

"I do _too_!" I shouted, insulted by his words. He has no idea the life I've lived. He has no idea what I've been through. He doesn't even really know who I am so what makes him think he _does_ know all of a sudden?!

"Liar!" He barked hurrying up the stairs. Without warning his eyes flashed, muttering a strong curse as he leapt back onto the ground. Huh? I looked up to the stairs watching as they slowly faded into darkness. I blinked, as if the action would fix my eyes.

"S-Stairs...where did the stairs go?" I asked aloud as Gray clutched me tightly.

"F***...it must be night."

"Night?" I asked, almost too shocked to utter a word after his curse. Gray can curse? Not very motherly I think.

"Yes. When nighttime comes the stairs leading to the upper floors disappear."

"Why?"

"Well, one to keep Nightmare from escaping his work and two to deter criminals from coming in and burning documents."

"Really?" I asked. Who would want to burn paper? I jumped as he sat down leaning against a moderately straight wall that didn't have protruding metal and sat me down in his lap, pushing my head to his shoulder.

"Yes. Now, please rest. I'll fix you up in the morning so don't worry." He cooed patting my head comfortably. I blinked unbelievingly as I registered the embarrassment he was putting me through. I pushed against his chest and scowled at him.

"I'm not a baby so stop treating me like one." I snapped daring him to make a remark. He stiffened, startled by my interpretation of his kindness.

"Baby? Jackie, I have never once thought of you as a babe! It's just that you and Alice are foreigners and I've heard from Nightmare that you're considerably weaker than us." He implored as if that explanation would get him off the hook.

"_Weak_?" I growled picking out the key word. I was right; he thinks I'm weak and therefore am a baby and therefore I am pathetic. Great. Just peachy.

"Don't be insulted -," He began. Well, you know anyone who starts out like that _is_ going to be insulting.

"Well I am _very_ insulted, Gray. I. Am. Not. _Weak_." I hissed out the last words ensuring that he heard them very loud and clear. His brow scrunched together almost as though misunderstanding my words.

"You are not? But you twisted your foot so easily!" He cried, shocked at my claim. Oh this is just downright insulting...

"I'm having a crap day." I bluntly retorted getting up from his lap and began limping towards the machine. Geh...my foot is really starting to throb now. Is the medicine wearing off? My head snapped back around as Gray caught my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing the elevator."

"What?!" He cried, exasperated.

"Well, I'm stuck down here anyway so I might as well fix what's broken." I reasoned. That logic makes sense doesn't it? If I leave it and rest and morning comes I'm just going to have to come back down later and work on it since everyone is still out on holiday. I wonder what holiday it is for practically everyone to be gone? I flew back as he yanked on my arm falling back into his folded legs as he constricted me with his arms.

"If that's true...then rest and concentrate on _fixing_ your foot." He argued forcibly holding me down with his anaconda grasp. I struggled in his grasp clenching my teeth as my foot knocked against the ground. Ow...!

"Stop being such a little kid!" I growled wriggling my shoulders. He held fast refusing to budge even an inch with his monstrous strength. Ugh...he's just like the other Role Holders; really strong and freaking immature.

"Kid? _You're_ the one being childish!" He countered with a faint blush.

"Me? Who's forcibly holding me down against my will?" I shot right back without hesitation as he pulled me in closer. I glared up at him past his neck inches from his gorgeous cross face.

"Who's the one foolishly trying to injure herself further by continually walking on her foot?!" He shot back with beautifully blazing yellow diamond eyes. The insult was caught in my throat as his eyes lit up like the blazing sun. Ugh...I can't say anything. I clenched my teeth and stubbornly looked away. My struggling died down a bit as I began to realize he wasn't planning on relenting. Unless...

"Let's make a deal," I offered looking back to his flushed face. Why is he getting red?

"A deal?" He asked suspiciously still clearly upset from the argument before.

"Yeah. I'll do what you say if you let me fix the motor; it's a simple fix. I only need to-,"

"_Denied_." Gray immediately turned down pulling me closer still to deter any sudden bouts of struggling.

"Oh come on! I don't want to come back down later and -,"

"We'll get someone else to do it."

"But it's an easy fix ,"

"No."

"Gray?"

"What?"

"_Please_?" I looked up to him with pleading eyes unable to resort to anything else. I...I want to get this done. My blood is itching to fix that poor machine. Ever since I laid eyes on it the motor was my project to finish. I can't just leave it to someone else to fix.

"W-What?" He stumbled as his blush deepened a tad. Huh? _Is_ he blushing? I leaned forward a little bit demanding for all of his attention.

"Please? I'll be quick and if I don't fix it I'm going to go nuts in the process just thinking about it." His eyes remained glued to my pouting as he gulped, rethinking it.

"I...," he trailed off doubtfully.

"Please?"

"Fine. But I'll fix it. Just tell me what to do." He relented standing back up. I grinned at my success. Yay~ my little project is going to get done now.

"Stand there." I directed as he hopped onto the machine and latched into the cord. "Now all you need to do is maneuver the wire back into place; every time the machine tries to go down the wire slips repeating the process."

"Ah, like this?" He asked yanking the cord aside. I peeked into the hole being sure not to get in the way of his sight.

"Yes. I little more to the left. Ah, or you're right I mean." I directed watching as the white popped back into place. I grinned at the success. Perfect. I waddled over to the circuits plugging in the correct wires. The motor whirred and clicked without a hitch perfectly moving in synch as the elevator came to life. I smiled gently at the machine. There you are sweetheart. Good as new-

"Eh?" I asked as Gray pinched my cheeks playfully stretching them. I gripped his wrists and pushed him off rubbing my face. "W-W-What was that for?!" I demanded glaring at him. He sheepishly smiled and pulled me into a hug. Huh?

"Thank you." He murmured quietly as he carried me back over to the wall.

"Thank you? For _what_?" I asked, puzzled as he sat down again.

"Hm? What was that?" He asked with the same satisfied smile plastered to his face. why is he so happy? Because he helped me or something. A faint blush touched my cheeks. Weird guy... I remained stiffer than a board as he laid me against his torso like before.

"Ah, n-nothing." I answered suddenly embarrassed. Ugh, if it wasn't so cold I would be on the other side of the room by now. My foot still continued to throb painfully as I laid against him.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-_

I faintly heard the ticking of his clock as I laid against his chest. Huh...I never really got to listen to one like this before. The constant ticking of his inner mechanism slowly lulled me out of my consciousness. Ah...the sound of the machine is...nice...

GRAY'S POV

So stubborn. Why did she fight me so hard to rest? It was obvious that she was in quite a bit of pain from her foot. She contended with me quite roughly just to fix that hunk of metal too...blood riddled my cheeks as I buried my face in her hair. So cute...that begging, pleading expression was adorable. I never thought anyone but Alice was able to make a face so cute. Not only that but her 'thank you' as well...I smiled and kissed the top of her head. After the ordeal at the baker shop this little respite has made me very, very happy. More than worth it, really.

My blush only grew as her breath tickled my neck sending riveting shivers down my spine. I shakily exhaled as it felt like I was being bathed in her sweet breath as it directed right at my tattoo. So warm... And even when she was struggling before her hair kept sweeping by it making it feel like she was all over me.

I felt the blood rush to my face again as I clutched her tighter lying my head into the crook of her neck. Embarrassing... I, an ex-assassin, am reverted to a pile of jelly just by such a simple thing? Ridiculous... I jumped slightly as she shifted pressing her forehead right over my tattoo. Her head immediately enveloped my entire body sucking me right into her warmth. I sighed and pulled her closer, sharing my new found warmth with her. My hand traveled over her chest, pressing against her flesh to feel her beating heart.

_buthump buthump buthump-_

I sighed reveling in the sweet gentle pulses beneath my hand. So soft...I've never gotten so close to a foreigner as to feel their heart such as this. Does Alice have such a thing? No...Alice cannot compare. Jackie's sweet smile was all the more delicious even after that little spat. I sighed and nuzzled deeper into her hair. So soft...

‡

Alright you know what to do if you want more~ will Nightmare come and creep on them later?


	5. Chapter 5

‡

My eyes sleepily fluttered open as an odd mist surrounded me. I glanced around the new room which was filled with darkness. Huh? Um...what's this? Two large, warm arms draped around my waist pinning me down in place as the uneven ground beneath shifted slightly.

"Hm...Nightmare...?" Gray's husky voice sleepily questioned. I glanced back blinking as I spied his jaw and narrowed, sleepy eyes as they blankly scanned the new environment. Oh~ that's cute. Gray glanced down noticing my stare.

"Oh~ that's cute," a voice interrupted in a baby voice. We both jumped as I snapped my head up spying Nightmare floating a few feet from us.

"Nightmare?!" I gawked with a slight jump. I immediately struggled in Gray's grasp to undo the embarrassing position we were in but his arms held firm. "Ah, l-let go."

"No. You cannot go walking around on your foot even if this is the dream world." He answered rather harshly.

"Oh come _on_! I'll stand on one leg then." I tried to reason looking away from Nightmare with a slight flush.

"Rejected." He bluntly growled tightening his grip as if to reemphasize his words.

"Look, I know I said I'll do whatever you wanted but at least give me some leash!" I reasoned squirming in his arms. He huffed and tightened his grip considerably as he set he chin on top of my head as if to discourage me from moving. His eyes remained locked to Nightmare who held a cheeky grin and a .

"Oh ho ho~ what is _this_, my dear subordinate?" Nightmare teased covering his lips as though he was holding back on more to say. "_Whatever_ you say?"

"Master Nightmare, please stop assuming things." Gray retorted as I huffed.

"But Gray, how can't I? We are here in the _dream world_ so her foot -,"

"Please refrain from speaking Master Nightmare." Gray huffed with an ending note. Geh...I swear he is such a prissy little _girl_ -! What kind of mother doesn't at _least_ give her child some leg room?! Without warning Nightmare exploded into a fit of laughter as he crashed onto the ground in his mad hysterics.

"P-P-Prissy little _girl_ -!" Nightmare raged holding his stomach from so much laughter. Oops...

"M-Master Nightmare please refrain from saying such things."

"Bwa ha ah ah ha ha ah b-b-but I wasn't the o-one who t-t-thought that -! Ah ha ha ha -!" He blubbered out between his laughter. It didn't take long for Gray to put two and two together.

"_Jackie_?" He said my name in disbelief as he loosened up enough to look me in the face. I guiltily looked back with an apologetic air.

"Well...it's only true though." I noted avoiding his heartbroken topaz eyes.

"P-Prissy...i-in what way?!" He cried, shocked beyond thought. I huffed and glared over to the motherly man.

"You're constantly in my face even though we just met, pretty much kicking and screaming for me to get some rest. I am practically an adult and I've taken care of myself for _years_ before you came along. It's demeaning for you to take the role as a motherly figure and try to help me now!" I growled lashing all of my frustration out at the poor man. His mouth parted in shock as he digested my cruel words.

"M-M-Motherly?!"

"Yep. Just like a mother hen." I noted continuing to peel back the layers of his dignity. Calling him motherly seems to really bother him. _Good_.

"D-Don't say what Alice used to -!" He retorted with an embarrassed flush. My eyes narrowed. Huh. Once again comparing me to Alice...

"Well, she was right about one thing at least." I huffed looking away from the floundering man. I swear...it's kind of pathetic to get this flustered over my words. Does he really have _that_ little self confidence that when someone calls him motherly he shrinks to the size of a bug? I snickered. Kind of cute. But more so annoying than anything else.

"A-And what was that?" He asked, apprehensive of the answer. I grinned knowing that I had him right where I wanted. I reached up and tapped him on the head.

"That you think that every foreigner is weak and needs someone else to protect them, _Mrs. _Ringmarc." I viciously teased watching as his blush of utter terror ripped over his face.

"I would not be so concerned if you hadn't gotten injured so easily! Not once but twice in the same hour!" He argued furiously flustered at my remarks. My eyes flashed.

"I've told you already I'm having a bad day!" I harshly retorted.

"My~ Jackie, you really do have no fears!" Nightmare cried highly impressed. My anger deflated slightly as I leered over to the incubus.

"What do you mean?" I'm just arguing with a mother figure. He snickered at my thought before coughing, clearing his throat.

"Not many people are willing to get into such a flurry of words with an _assassin_." He noted with a sly smile.

"M-Master Nightmare -!" Gray cried in a rather reprimanding voice. My slate wiped clean of emotion as I processed his words. _Assassin_? I turned back to Gray measuring his beat red face and worried lines as he looked back at me with concern deeply imbedded in his harmless topaz eyes.

"_Him_ -?!" I incredulously asked, looking back to Nightmare for confirmation. He proudly nodded his head. In the next second I exploded with laughter gripping my stomach just so it wouldn't tear in half from my jerking hysterics.

"Y-Y-You're _kidding_ -!" I howled slapping a hand over my eyes to hide my tears which dabbed the edges of my eye. Nightmare held no trace of humor in his empty smile.

"Not at all. Gray was once one of the most feared Role Holders in all of Wonderland." He eerily noted tilting his head to the side. I struggled to control the waves of laughter as my stomach ached from laughing so hard. I wiped away my laughing tears with some lasting chuckled ripping through my throat.

"Yeah, _okay_." I teased leaning back on Gray's supporting torso with snickers still tearing through my esophagus.

"Master Nightmare, please depart." Gray begged looking away with a very hurt expression. I glanced up to the pride injured man. Huh? He's...hurt? But that was funny! Who could ever picture someone like him as an assassin?

"Very well. Sweet dreams, my little subordinates." Nightmare crooned as he snapped his fingers.

‡

I sighed contently lying down on Nightmare's office couch and stared at the ceiling. Gray never said I had to stay in one spot now did he? I giggled at my own genius imagining his angry mother hen rage.

"Ah...you're quite the little vixen Jackie...," Nightmare commented with a paler than usual face. "Break...I need a break...," he begged. I gazed evenly at his lips which were paler than his complexion. I sighed, relenting.

"Fine. You get an hour break."

"Yay~!" He cheered as he hopped up and came to my side. I glanced up and moved for him as he approached singing, "Time with the foreigner~."

"Huh?" I asked as he swung around with a cheerful smile.

"Ah, well when I went on my breaks with Alice here she let me play with her hair." He hummed contently as he sat down, placing a pillow on his lap and set me down.

"Hm...I don't believe it." I hummed as he tugged on a few strands of hair. I otherwise let him do as he pleased; I like having my hair played with. I closed my eyes enjoying the gentle tugs and manipulation of my hair.

"Jackie?" He began after a few minutes of braiding a few loops.

"Hm?" I hummed not bothering to open my eyes.

"Why are you so mean to my subordinate? He means well." He noted. I sighed. Ah, I knew he was up to something...I paused thinking of a way to word it that's not too cruel. His nose scrunched up as I came up with one in particular before I dispelled it from my head.

"He forces me to do things. I don't like those kinds of people." I finally answered after some thought.

"It's for your own good." He defended, helping his subordinate's case.

"Hm...," I hummed not really wanting to dignify that with a response. I know it is but...I looked away. I don't want him to think of me as a child. I'm older than Alice who's still like what, 12? And I don't like it when people view me as weak. Weakness is...I cringed as my mother's hair flashed in my mind. Weakness means being beaten repeatedly and I-

"Jackie?"

"Hm?" I answered happy to be pulled out of my thoughts.

"Please treat my subordinate nicer. He, by no means, thinks of you as a child." Nightmare playfully noted pulling on my red bangs.

"Why?" I stubbornly answered as the doors slammed open.

"Jackie!"

"Ugh...," I groaned, preparing myself for a scolding. So annoying...

"Why aren't you resting in bed?" Gray demanded as he spied me on the couch, unfazed by me lying in Nightmare's lap as he childishly played with my hair. My eyes narrowed as my earlier annoyance overcame my somewhat pleasant mood.

"You never specified _where_ I could lay." I smartly responded.

"You didn't eat the medicine!"

"I didn't want to die." I shot back. He staggered back, once again sufficing a blow. I cringed at my own cruelty. If I was Gray I would have thrown my butt right out the window. I hate brats but I literally can't stop myself; I want him to leave me alone and being mean is an automatic response to that said feeling.

"D-Die? But it's medicine!" He argued carrying in a cup of coffee and a bowl. My stomach churned at the mere smell of the chemical infused crap in a bowl. Gross. I would rather eat my own arm.

"I'm not eating anything you make after seeing you butcher eggs and toast." I relentlessly picked trying to weaken his defenses.

"Huh? But that's how you're supposed to eat them!" Oh just leave me alone you cook illiterate idiot...

"Toast from a microwave and shells in my eggs? Not a chance." I heartlessly replied. He grimaced, hurt by my comment. My gaze softened. Ah...why am I being so mean to him? He went to all the trouble to try and make me a fresh breakfast even though he can't cook for crap. And even before when he was restraining me; he didn't want my foot to get anymore hurt. I know this...I know this and yet my emotions are screaming at me to rip him a new one. Why? Why am I so bothered by him trying to help me?

"Y-You promised to do as I say." I pouted with a hurt expression while he was trying to be firm, gripping the arm of the couch. I sighed and gazed into his topaz eyes.

"I did didn't I?" I said with a lazy smile which translated to try-and-get-me-off-this-chair-and-I'll-rip-your-balls-off. Without warning his head flicked towards the window suddenly very interested as to what was outside. What? Is that the end of our conversation -

"Go." Nightmare said.

"Yes, Master Nightmare." Gray quickly bowed shooting me a quick glance before hurrying out the window. Huh? I jumped up in shock as he leapt right out without any hesitation.

"H-He just -!" I cried, flabbergasted as I hurried to my feet. Nightmare pulled me back forcing me to sit.

"It's fine; it's just an emergency, that's all." Nightmare said waving off any concern.

"What kind of emergency is so urgent that he needs to _jump_ out of the _window_ and kill himself?!" I demanded, horrified at his nonchalant reaction.

"Ah, Jackie...you shouldn't underestimate Gray so much. It's demeaning to such a grand subordinate and ex-assassin." Nightmare noted still tugging at my hair.

"Underestimate him? He jumped out of a freaking window!" I cried anxiously glaring at the opening in the wall. He could have seriously injured himself -!

"Gray is not weak, Jackie. And he is by no means a 'mother hen'." Nightmare chuckled musing with the idea as he lounged on the couch.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I asked as I stared into his grey eye. Gray is as harmless as a fruit fly!

"If you don't believe me...," he trailed off leaning towards me and slyly smirked, "then why don't you go find Gray and personally see if he's alright?"

"Don't think I won't." I growled calling his bluff. Nightmare smiled and raised his arms submissively, allowing me to leave without trouble.

"Just be sure to handle Gray's rage when he sees you running about." He noted as I stood up testing his offer.

"Ha. Like _that's_ a problem." I rolled my eyes and hobbled out of the room with a chuckle. Please; more like how is he going to handle _me_ when I find him? Still can't believe he jumped out of a freaking window...no matter what the emergency is it doesn't mean he can risk his life for it!

"Good luck~," he sang as I closed the door. Good luck? What do I need luck for?

All I'm doing is going out to find mama hen.

‡

Uh oh~ what do you think Gray's reaction is going to be seeing Jackie? And what do you think is going to happen? PM and leave a review to tell me what you think and 10 reviews over all for the next chapter. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

My foot ached as I hurried through town. Man...I even took some pain medicine so it wouldn't bother so much. Maybe I should have taken two instead of the one? I sighed, rolling with the spouts of pain as it came. Oh well. It'll get better sooner or later. My eyes scanned the crowd of happy faceless frolicking to their destinations.

Hm...if I was mama hen where would I be? My eyes blindly scanned the crowd searching for Gray's broad back and topaz eyes. Huh. He really knows how to disappear doesn't he?

"Huh? Oh hey Jackie!" Ace's voice cried. I glanced back spying the knight as he approached. Ace?

"Ace? Aren't you at the clock tower?" I asked without thinking. Ah, that's right. He only works for Julius on the side. Ace's smile still held as his eyes fell from joy.

"Yeah...imagine my surprise when I was looking for the clock tower and I found Clover tower instead." He hummed. Aw...poor Ace. I uncosiously reached out and hugged the depressed man.

"It's alright Ace. Julius will eventually come back I'm sure."

"Aw, is Jackie trying to comfort me? Then let me listen to your heart -,"

"No." I immediately rejected continuing my search for Gray. I wonder where he went?

"Aw~ please? I thought you were trying to comfort me~," he whined toiling behind me on my heels.

"I was but then you had to make a stupid comment." I snapped still searching the crowd. Huh...I can't find him. "Ah, Ace have you seen Gray?"

"Gray? Gray Ringmarc?" Ace asked with an excited tone. Oh? He knows him?

"Yeah. Have you seen him? I'm looking for him." I answered still unable to find even a trace of the man. Where could someone so gorgeous possibly have hidden?

"Huh~ let me help. I've been looking for Gray too." He said pointing to his goofy smile.

"Really? Are you friends?" It's hard to picture Ace having more than Julius as a friend. But then again I guess Julius and Gray are pretty similar; both are extreme workaholics and are pretty reserved.

"Friends...," he trailed off and chuckled darkly with a strange spark in his eye, "yeah, I guess so."

"Alright then...?" I said uneasily, puzzled by his reaction. I shrugged it off. Oh well; this is just Ace being Ace.

‡

The silence between us lasted for hours on end as any attempt at a conversation Ace abruptly ended with an end comment like 'yeah' or 'ok'. Nothing really that I could use to continue with a conversation.

"So, uh, Ace...how are you handling the move? You know, with Julius and all?" I asked, at my wits end. I need to talk or else I'm going to go nuts. It's been nothing but silence and disappointment for too long. Even _I_ crave the presence of people every now and then!

"Hm~ alright, I guess." He said happily trailing along with me as we toiled through every nook and cranny in town.

"Ah, and with Julius? How are you holding up with that?"

"Just fine." He ended as his eyes wandered elsewhere with that still same mild smile curling his chapped lips up.

"...Are you sure?"

"Huh? Are you concerned about me?" He asked happily with a genuine smile.

"Not anymore." I sourly remarked.

"Aw~ you're so mean! So?" He asked looking to me expectantly.

"So what?" I asked. What's he getting at?

"So how are _you_ handling this? This is your first move isn't it?" He asked looking over me curiously. Well, at least I got him talking.

"Me, huh? Well...I am pretty sad, truthfully." I said as my mood faltered.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'm away from my house, my money, my clothes, my violin, and...," I trailed off unable to continue before I pushed it, "my wrench." My beautiful wrench...man, I really miss it. My pocket feels...just not right without it. Even Mary too, and Boris and Julius...Ah, I really miss all of them. What I wouldn't give to be back in the amusement park...

"Huh? You're wrench?" He asked, puzzled. "Can't you buy a new one?"

"Well, yeah I have one that I'm using but...that other one was my wrench. It's very special to me since my dad gave it to me." I said as the lightness of my pocket really began to irk me. All of my stuff...I'm not very materialistic but that doesn't mean I don't miss it all still. I sighed. Ah, I'm pathetic... I turned a corner just in time to be splattered with wet paint.

"Gah -!" I cried, stumbling back into Ace's stomach. My eyes narrowed trying to keep the stinging red paint from getting into my eyes.

"Oh~ _there's_ Mr. Lizard!" Ace crowed excitedly. Gray? I hastily wiped off the splatters looking up just in time to see Gray ripping a knife from a faceless's throat. My heart froze over as I spied his narrowed beady eyes and sneer over his face. My eyes dropped from his fierce expression spying a faceless who was on the ground before my feet with a slashed throat. Acid churned in my stomach as I held my mouth. H-Holy crap -!

"Useless trash..._how_ many times do I have to remind you that this is neutral territory?" Gray hissed as a survivor was backing away from him. The blood froze in my veins as I beheld Gray's cold predatory eyes which pinned me to the ground. G-Gray? Is that...really mama hen?

The man yelped as he turned to flee for his life. With impossible skill Gray lunged forward, flying through the air and landing on the man's back as he drove a knife into the man's skull. Gray crushed the corpse's shoulder with his foot as he violently yanked out the blade coated in blood.

"Oh~ that looks like fun!" Ace cried stepping in front of me. A-Ace? "Would you like to play with me next?"

"I hate dealing with f***ing brats of the likes of _you_." Gray spat, sounding disgusted just having to talk with the man. G-Gray? I stumbled back into the corner of an alley under the cover of Ace's body.

"Go away Ace." Gray warned as he readied his knives.

"Ah...those are nice eyes Mr. Lizard. Show them to me more often." Ace purred as he surged forward. With a heavy swing he brought the deadly blow over Gray's head. Gray sneered and easily caught the blade with his knives in an X formation before bringing Ace's sword down. W-What in the world is Ace _doing_?!

"I want nothing to do with a brat like you -!" Gray hissed venomously as he slashed Ace's waist.

"Ah~," Ace sang dropping to the ground as the eyes roll into the back of his head. Blood spluttered from the wound as I drew out of my hiding spot. G-Gray...h-he just...

Defeated Ace. Isn't Ace...the strongest of everyone?

Without warning Gray spun around with flashing eyes. My body froze solid the second I met his icy gaze.

_THUMP._

I...I can't move - my mouth parted slightly as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. My fingers shakily swept past the wound as I pulled back. B-Blood...he cut me?

"Jackie...I _told_ you to stay off of your foot haven't I?" Gray demanded coldly, still hyped up on adrenaline. My lips trembled as I stared at the blood on my fingers. He...

"You _cut_ me!" I shouted, shocked beyond comprehension. Gray's face went blank as I touched the wound again and again as if to be sure that what I was seeing and feeling was the real thing. Mama hen? Not at all. I glanced back up to his blank face and the pools of blood clinging to his feet. He's kind and nurturing and has the power to do something like this? My heart pounded as I hesitantly entered the alley. He's not a mother hen; he's more like...

"Mama bear?" I asked, tilting my head as I struggled to digest the fact that he just destroyed Ace in a matter of seconds. Gray's lips curled up into a disbelieving smile as a dark chuckle ripped through his throat. His smile held no joy as his annoyed voice wound the tension tighter.

"A mama bear...," his shoes splashed in the blood as he approached, musing with the name I just blurted out. The hair on my arms stood on end as I retreated with my heart pounding. This guy...just took out a number of faceless and even Ace, the strongest in all of Wonderland, and here I am pissing him off!

"H-Hey...Gray, what went on here?" I asked sheepishly hoping to distract him from my mindless comment. Ah, he looks mad...no, more than that he looks just plain creepy! His smile...his dark smile which seems rejuvenated by my unease made my heart flutter dangerously. This...isn't Gray. He's...

He's actually kind of scaring me.

"What did? Well, if I told you...," he trailed off as a strange spark flitted through his eyes, "I don't think you would like the answer." A shutter ran up my spine. Creepy...this man is being _really_ creepy! I turned to run. Nightmare...is this what he meant by 'be careful'? Or maybe -

_THUMP._

I skidded to a halt as a knife's handle stuck out of the wall inches from my face. A-Ah...oh gosh... I turned around trying to dash down the other way. Maybe he's out of -

_THUMP._

Knives. Yeah, that's not it. I spun around trying to find another exit. Maybe -

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

I sucked in a quick breath as something pinched my clothes. My eyes grew wide as I spied four knives pinning my clothes to the wall, two at my knees and two on either side of my waist. I shakily watched the approaching predator as he smiled at his own trap. Crap; my stomach is pinned to the wall so I can't even defend myself -!

"Jackie...you're bleeding." He cheekily noted eyeing the blood dripping into my tank top.

"O-Of course I am! That's what happens when you cut someone!" I growled back before the breath caught in my throat. His lurking presence infused frightening chills down my spine. Those eyes...those merciless, excited eyes...

They're frightening.

"I thought you said you were _strong_...didn't you?" He crooned placing his hands on either side of me.

"O-Of course I am!" I retorted struggled to rip free of the binds holding me. I can't move -!

"_Really_?" He muttered skimming his nose over my jaw line. The breath caught in my throat as a frightened shiver ran down my spine. W-Wow...w-w-what is this? My heart pounded wildly as he nuzzled his head in my shoulder.

"G-Gray...?"

"If you are not weak...then why do you bleed so easily?" He huskily questioned drawing his thumb over the wound. I shuttered at the stinging sensation it caused clenching my teeth. A yelp strangled in my throat as his hand floated over my chest, pressing against my racing heart.

"If you are not weak...then why is your heart beating so fast?" He purred as his hand swept up gently coddling my throat in his large hands. He gently applied pressure, enforcing the idea that he could strangle me right now and I could do nothing about it. My heart pounded faster than ever at the gesture. Ah...mama bear wants to rip my throat out. Why?

"If you are not weak...then why can you not speak?" He asked as he withdrew his hand back over my racing heart as if encouraging me to speak. My lips trembled terribly as I struggled to speak my mind, livid with what he was doing to me.

But I couldn't. No matter how much force I tried to put behind my words they remained ever silent, hiding in the predators strangely seductive presence. A shiver crawled up my spine when a soft pair of lips pressed against the crook of my neck in my blind spot. W-What is he doing? Fear clenched my heart, viciously trying to wring the life out of it with that cold blooded hand of his.

"M-Master Gray? You are ne-needed back at C-C-C-Clover T-Tower." A voice hesitantly called frightened to even speak in the presence of the man. Gray hummed and pressed his lips over the cut in my neck.

"I'll see you back at the tower." He murmured pulling out all four knives at once. I slumped to the ground, hand over my frantically beating heart. H-H-H-He just... "Bring her back to the tower once she has recovered."

"Y-Yes Master Gray." I gapped over the dead bodies covering the ground blindly. Gray...just made a huge fool out of me. I came to apologize and he goes and pins me to the wall to prove to himself that I'm weak. And then he goes and slaughters all those people in front of me. I stiffened as a shadow lurking by the wall came to life. Ah...an afterimage? For Julius?

"Ah, please come with me Miss Jackie." She nearly deftly instructed pulling me out of the alley.

"Y-Yeah...," my voice shakily faltered as she took my hand, pulling me along.

"P-Perhaps a spot of tea will calm your nerves?" She offered tugging me off towards the tea shop.

"Y-Yeah...," I choked off. I hate tea. I hate tea but... My hands trembled as I followed the young girl.

I really don't want to see Gray right now.

‡


	7. Chapter 7

I offer many thanks to Sleeping Moon who helped give me some ideas for this :3

‡

GRAY'S POV

I absentmindedly took the papers before me shuffling them into a sloppy mess. What is wrong with me? Jackie...Jackie was hurt and then she saw me kill someone. Alice nearly fainted when she found out and now Jackie... my clock ticked furiously, aching painfully as the full magnitude of what occurred crashed over me like an unforgiving tsunami.

I just frightened the foreigner out of her little mind.

Foreigners are fragile and _must_ be handled with the utmost care. But... but when I saw her I snapped. I told her not to walk around on her injury and yet she directly defied me. Perhaps I was merely too hyped up on adrenaline to stop my greedy deeds. I shakily breathed out still feeling her gently pulsing heart beneath my fingertips. It was so..._delicate_. Like a tiny bundle of warmth which nearly shattered under my cold blooded hand. Nothing hard and precise like a clock. And then...

And then I went ahead and crushed it.

I saw it in her eyes; her large, wide, beautiful eyes...she was absolutely horrified at my actions and yet I continued. I knew it...I knew she was there when Ace arrived, watching my every movement. So why didn't I stop myself?

Do I...actually _want_ her to leave? I...my clock ached with the undeniable truth. I want her to leave. It's her fault. It's all her fault that I haven't been right in the head. No ... this problem lies with _me_. I flushed at my own childishness but was unable to deny it. I went ahead and scared her away so that I would not have the chance to fall for her. Everyone falls for the foreigner and I do not want it to occur to me again. Alice... sweet, sweet Alice ... was too much for my clock to handle. Was it love which I held for her? No. And yet I cannot deny the reality. I was terribly hurt when she chose that Hatter over me.

A coward...I am nothing but a coward who is afraid of his own shadow -!

JACKIE'S POV

"That stupid headed _idiot_ -!" I fumed as I painfully stomped down the cobblestone path to Clover Tower. How dare he...he's so stupid! Why in the world would he do that to me? I was only there to apologize!

"Ah, Miss Jackie please be careful!" The woman begged fearing that my condition would worsen.

I'm done. My fear from before is now fueling my insatiable rage. How dare he make me look like a weakling! I saw it; he _wants_ me to go cry like a little baby and admit to my weakness. He wants to see me break down like Alice and cry and blubber for protection. See him...when I see him I'm going to knock his head _clean_ off for making me feel so pathetic!

I angrily gritted my teeth as I prowled the hallway baring my fangs at anyone who dared to get too close to me. My scanning eyes found no trace of my prey. Is that jerk not here? Ah; he might be in with Nightmare.

"GRAY YOU SON OF A -!" I shouted angrily kicking open Nightmare's doors. I ignored the pain and inevitable swelling in my foot; when I find Gray he's in for a lot more pain than this -! I angrily searched the room spying the tail end of Nightmare's suit hanging in between the closed doors.

"_Nightmare_!" I hissed throwing back the cupboards. Nightmare's face was paler than ever as he beheld my irate state, trembling into the corner of the spacious closet. His eye was wide as he struggled to maintain a sane face.

"Ah...h-h-h-hello Jackie. I-I-I finished m-my work and Gray is out collecting more co-coffee...," he pathetically trailed off sinking deeper into the closet. Not here? That jerk must have seen me coming! I slammed the doors shut marching right back to the hall. I'll hunt that jerk down if I have to screwed up foot or _not_!

"Ah, Mr. Ringmarc welcome back." A faint voice from the hallway trilled. My eyes flashed as I listened intently to their conversation. "Did you find the coffee beans?"

"Why yes, thank you for pointing out the store. It's very nice." Gray's honey sweet voice returned. My heart tightened in my chest. What? He's fine nearly severing my limbs and then acts like everything is hunky-dory with a worker? What a joke...

"Ah, goodbye Mr. Ringmarc."

"I as well." He answered sounding closer than before. I deftly hobbled behind the door positioning myself perfectly. My heart pounded as his footsteps grew louder. He surprised me pretty harshly so why don't I return in kind?

"Master Nightmare?" His voice called as he knocked on the door. I swung back, quietly exhaling as I slid my right foot back. Oh this is going to hurt me... Gray pushed open the door looking straight ahead to Nightmare's desk. The second I saw those loathsome yet dashing topaz eyes I swung my body around.

"_GRAY_ -!" I vehemently shouted drawing his attention as my foot connected to his head. Searing agony shot through my foot as I withdrew it hopping back as he lowered his defensive block. He blocked... dang it. But that has _got_ to leave a bruise!

"Jackie?!" He cried, started yet terrified at once.

"You're such a _jerk_!" I snarled painfully dancing back on my foot placing most of my weight onto my uninjured one. His eyes immediately flashed to my foot with concern written all over his face.

"Jackie, your foot -!" He began reaching forward to tend to it. My eyes flashed as my fingers curled into a fist punching him right in the face. He barely dodged the attack and leapt back with amazing grace, eyes wide with shock. I stumbled forward catching myself on my hand at least. Oh I must look pathetic right now...

"Screw my foot! I go to apologize to you and then you go and stupidly so something like _that_ to me?" I fiercely demanded. His face slighlty flushed as his eyes grew wide, completely bewildered.

"A-Apologize?" He asked, dumbfounded with my words. My seething rage was enough to be seen from a mile as I glared over the idiot. He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself! "Jackie, placing that aside you need help and -"

"I'll kick you again if you come any closer." I hissed readying myself once more as he took a step forward. He jerked back, startled by my fierce aggression.

"Jackie, please your foot -,"

"I'm _sick_ of you treating me like a little kid! I am not Alice, Gray." I snarled as my foot throbbed painfully. His eyes widened slightly. My heart squeezed. I was right.

"Ah...I see. You think I'm comparing you to Alice." He purred as his eyes took a defensive yet cool stance. My eye brows furrowed trying to figure out what his next move was. What? Now he's going to try and act like the adult and play it all cool while I'm here with steam shooting out of my ears? What a joke. "Jackie, I'm not comparing you to Alice -,"

"Liar." Nightmare coughed peeking his head out of the closet. I glanced over to him just as his eyes grew wide with a knife sticking out of the wood an inch from his face. My sights darted back to Gray as he withdrew back into a friendlier pose before flying back over Nightmare's frightened face. His complexion paled as he slowly withdrew back into the closet clicking it shut.

"Anyway, Jackie -,"

"I don't want to hear excuses. I'm going out to find someplace else to live." I finalized. There's no way I'm going to stay here with this two faced jerk. Nice to me one moment and then tries to kill me the next? No way. His eyes widened as his mouth slightly parted.

"But Jackie -!"

"No buts. Goodbye Gray. Nightmare." My heart squeezed painfully as I shut the door, limping out of the hall. I literally have nothing. All I have are the clothes on my back and my wrench - my heart fell once more as the urge to cry tore up my eyes. T-That's right...my wrench is gone too. Man...

This just plain sucks!

‡

Uh oh~ where is Jackie going to live now? PM or REVIEW and give me some ideas~ ah, and any good ideas for a love interest? Personally I was thinking either Ace or Elliot. Thoughts? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


	8. Chapter 8

GRAY'S POV

"Gray." Nightmare called as he opened the door slightly, sensing the tension but also noticed that the cause thereof was more or less gone. I heavily sighed struggling to unwind the terrible stress built up in my gut as I turned to assist him out of his cramped hiding quarters.

"Here, Master Nightmare." I answered, offering my hand to help him out. He graciously took it and slipped out, barely able to support his own weight after hearing Jackie's absurd claims. Really now...I know I was out of line but did she really have to remove herself from the building? I guided him to his seat wrapped in my thoughts and doubts. She overreacted; I was in the right. She acted very selfishly, not even considering my faults and -

"She's very hurt you know." Nightmare suddenly spoke up as he sat down. My eyes widened before I hastily placed a veil over my mind. Tch; he knows I'm thinking about her.

"What do you mean? We gave her a place to stay in the duration of her time here in land of Clover and she tries to kick me in the head." I sourly noted organizing the papers before him. Enough small talk; get your work done Nightmare and -

"She lost everything, Gray. Her home - twice, one from her old world and now her home in the Amusement Park - her job, her money, her clothes, her precious wrench, her violin...everything. And here she is, struggling to make dues and find a new role in her emotionally wrecked state when hit with even more obstacles." I struggled to blot out his reasoning and numb the effects but it was no use.

Nightmare is right. In my rage I forgot all about that. No wonder she's been so emotional; she has no base, no foundation to rely on. She literally has nothing and no one to support her. And her way of calling me 'mama hen'...was that perhaps her desperate attempt, whether consciously or not, to gain a pillar in her cracking stability? My clock ached with the terrible realization of my own cruelty. And here I am, selfishly thinking about my own worries such as that of being hurt that I was willing to shatter her already crumpling defenses.

I need to make amends.

"Hurry, Gray. It seems that Ace has something up his sleeve." Nightmare warned glancing out the window. I immediately darted out the window leaping from window ceil to ceiling as I reached the ground, taking off where I thought I saw her last flee. Ace, that bubble headed idiot, has something up his sleeve? My clock ached as I flitted through the streets searching for any sign of him.

That worthless pile of **** better not hurt her!

JACKIE'S POV

I sighed painfully and hobbled down the path drawing a number of eyeless faces my way. Though they all saw my clearly upset demeanor they wisely avoided me. Gray is such an idiot! I don't get it. Why are so many people here in Wonderland such jerks? The second I get my vile I'll - my face immediately fell. Vile...crap. It's back at the Amusement park. Just like all of my other stuff. I let out an exasperated sigh as I collapsed on a nearby bench. Life sucks...

But putting all that aside I need to figure out where to at least spend the night. Putting up all my options there's Clover Tower, Hatter's Mansion, the Circus, and Heart Castle. Well, Clover tower is definitely out.

Maybe at the mansion with Elliot? That would be fun. I like Elliot and the twins. And then there's Blood and Alice who will probably be rocking the night away...ugh. Poor Elliot. He's mentioned in passing a few times that he's had to cover his ears in wax just to drown out the worst of it.

Then why not the circus? I sighed. Yeah right. And deal with those Jokers? Last time I was there I literally spent the entire day playing cards with White and then disproving Black's locks at night. Well, it's a potential at least. It's a better choice than the mansion right now. And then there's -

"Huh? Oh hey Jackie!" Ace's voice called euphorically. I tilted my head back further spying him emerge from the bushes.

"Lost again?" I sighed unenthusiastically.

"Nope! I'm just on my way to Heart Castle." He explained pointing towards the woods. I raised my one eyebrow and twisted around on the bench to face him.

"Really? Isn't Heart Castle back there?" I asked pointing to the territory that was in the opposite direction.

"Huh? But this is a short cut!" He joyfully grinned with a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"Your short cuts _suck_." I harshly teased without a smile. I heavily sighed and thumped my head against the back of the bench. What am I going to do? I jumped as Ace rubbed my back swinging around the bench.

"Is there something wrong Jackie?" He asked encouraging me to speak in his own special little way. I breathed out a poor excuse for a smile playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Kind of. I've got no place to live now." I sighed and leaned forward on my knees before quickly retreating. Ouch. My foot is killing me...

"Why? Aren't you staying with Mr. Lizard?" The mere mention of his name made my fists ball up and my mood to curdle sourly.

"We had a fight." I stated with a note hinting that I didn't want to explain any more than that. Ace remained silent as the gears in his heard jerked to life processing my words.

"Really? Then why don't you come and stay at Heart Castle?" He offered clapping his hand over my shoulder. I grimaced in pain as the force made me put pressure on my foot before hastily wiping it from my face. My foot hurts...

"I'm thinking about it." I admitted leaning back. I'm just glad he's not pushing for an explanation.

"Don't think about it then; if you come to Heart Castle then we can sleep together!" He chattered excitedly with a very happy smile.

"The Circus it is then." I decided playfully watching Ace's reaction.

"Awe~! Not the Circus -!" He childishly whined, "come stay at Heart Castle with me!" I chuckled at his reaction. Well, I guess I could. But then again there's Peter...he doesn't exactly like me since my comment on Alice.

"Sorry but Peter's not exactly a fan of mine." I said just imagining his reaction to me staying there. He'll have a cow if I decide to live there...

"That's ok! As a valiant knight I'll protect you." He grinned pulling me in for a one armed hug. I chuckled as he jostled me around a bit giving in to his pleading.

"Fine, _fine_! Just for tonight then. I'll decide tomorrow." I laughed at his pouting face which immediately turned into an excited smile.

"That's great!" He cried, hopping up and crouched down with his arms slightly back. I stared at the odd position unsure what he was planning.

"Ace? What are you doing?"

"Your foot's hurt isn't it?" He asked with a slyer than normal smile. I grimaced.

"You noticed?" Ah, I didn't hide it well enough.

"It's really swollen." He noted looking over the bloated area. I sighed. Great... I froze as a terrifying idea came to me. "Ace, let me lead."

"Huh? But there's a short cut -,"

"No short cuts. Let me direct you." I pushed. There's no way I'm letting him carry me to Heart Castle based on his awful sense of direction. He glanced over his shoulder with a smile reading my intentions clearly.

"Boo~ fine." He pouted gesturing to his back. I grinned, hopping on his back. "Alley oop!" He sang easily supporting my weight. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pointing the way.

"That's the way there and -,"

"Of course it is but this way is how we'll get there!" He cried turning around and heading off in the opposite direction. My mouth gapped in shock as I twisted around gazing at my lingering hope.

"Ace, it's the _other_ way -!"

"But this is a short cut there." He sang prancing along the unmarked path.

"No, the short cut to the place I was pointing would _be_ the short cut!" I argued tightening my grip around his neck.

"Ah ha ha ha ha~ adventure, adventure!" He cried waltzing off into the woods despite my protests, ignoring my choke hold on him.

I'm screwed.

‡

"Ha ha ha~ you _suck_ at giving directions!" He cried as I struggled to correct him for the thirtieth time this hour.

"You suck at _following_ directions!" I angrily retorted unable to even put a seed of doubt in his confused head.

I can't even run away...this _sucks_. He once again adjusted me on his back keeping a firm grip on my legs as I leaned against his back. Ugh...it's been a long day. From waking up after that night in the basement to Gray nearly killing me and now being kidnapped by Ace...this is just a rough day. Ace sang terribly out of tune as he hopped through the woods pointing out every little thing he deemed interesting.

"Hey look! A twig!" He cried fascinated by the broken piece of life lying on the ground.

"Yeah, fantastic. Never seen anything like it." I sarcastically growled. I've given up on trying to correct him. He'll never listen. At this point I'm just trying to not pass out.

"Hey look! That's a pretty big paw print~," he sang pointing to one bigger than his entire foot.

"Yeah, just dandy." I sighed thumping my head against the useless idiot. At this point I'll take Gray over Ace anytime.

"Hey look! What a cute little cub~," he sang placing me down on a small boulder as he bounded into the bushes. I froze as he pulled up a baby furry bear from the bushes holding it in his hands with a stupid smile on his face. My face drained of color as he nuzzled his nose with the baby cubs who playfully pawed at his face.

"ACE PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I nearly shrieked casting my eyes over the woods as fear riddled my bones. The mother has to be very near right now -! I leapt to my feet, whimpering in pain. Ah, I wasn't able to get any medicine for it...and it's not even wrapped right now. I was such an idiot. In my defiance towards Gray I didn't even wrap it. Oh yeah, I showed him alright. Now my foot will probably take a month to heal because of my stupidity. Yeah, real smooth.

"Huh? Why? It's so cute though~," he sang giving the furry mammal a hug. My heart pounded as I carefully examined the woods unable to see even a sign of the mother. I know she's here somewhere. And if not she'll be here any second and happily gorge into us.

"Ace, put it down and let's _go_." I pressed gasping in my pain. I can't even apply a little bit of pressure to the stiffened limb. I should have iced it when I had the chance.

"Huh? Hi Mrs. Bear! Don't worry, I'm just playing~," Ace sang looking behind me. I spun around as my mouth gapped with horror, spying the nine foot tall bear on it's hind legs. I dove to the side and rolled out of its way as it barreled towards Ace screaming like an enraged mother. "Aw~ mama bear wants to play too!" Ace cried leaping up into the air and hopping off it's back, still carrying the baby in his arms. "Ah ha ha ha~."

"Ace! Put it down now! You're pissing her off!" I begged scrambling back towards the tree. I can't run; my foot won't allow it and Ace is busy fooling around so he can't help me.

I'm completely and utterly defenseless. I can't run. I can't fight. The only thing I can do is sit here and pray that it won't come after me, the weaker of the two. My heart trembled terrible as it constricted. Nothing...I can do absolutely nothing. Anything I so is futile. I scooted back meeting the unforgiving bark of a tree. I grappled against the side using it to support my weight. Ouch -!

"Huh? Hey Jackie, do you want to join too?" Ace cried cheerfully jumping right in front of me. "Come here mama bear~," he sang waving her cub in front of her. I struggled to move before my injured foot buckled dropping me right over the strained ligaments once again.

"Ouch-!" I painfully cried in a trilling voice struggling to bare with the seething pain enveloping my foot. It hurts so much -! Horror enveloped me as Ace darted off to the side letting the bear barrel right at me. I scrambled back unable to drag myself out of the way.

_Thump thump thump_

I shakily gapped, breathing hard as the bear skidded to a halt and spun around, roaring at Gray who drew out of the vegetation. His angry topaz eyes darted over me before settling on Ace with a seething rage I could barely comprehend.

"Ace! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Huh? We're only playing~," Ace sang cuddling with the little bear. The mother bear fiercely roared, asserting her dominance as she barreled right at the new intruder. My heart constricted as I struggled to get to my feet before dropping. Searing agony shot up my leg. That was it; that final drop probably tore some of my ligaments. My foot is going numb and it's not moving properly. All because I was being so childish -!

"Your irresponsibility nearly got her killed!" He harshly criticized leaping over the bear's charge and jumped off it's back. He hastily scooped me right up into his arms clutching me tightly as he ripped out the three knives in the tree. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders clinging for dear life.

"Aw~ but I knew you would come!" Ace sang, "because if you didn't mama bear would have taken your cub!" Gray sneered as he reared back throwing the three knives at Ace. Ace smiled and deflected the attacks with ease using his sword smiling at him with an excited grin. "Mr. Lizard...I love those eyes. Show them to me more, won't you?"

"Do not speak in my presence you filthy disgrace for a Role Holder!" Gray spat slipping out a small white pod. Huh? The second it hit the ground a white sheen of smoke enveloped the area blinding me as wind tore through my hair. Huh? We're moving?

"Gray - ,"

"Hush." He shushed kissing me on the forehead.

...huh? I remained silent as he flew through the trees following an invisible path carved out by his flickering topaz eyes. I gritted my teeth and clasped my hands together around his neck digging my nails into my hands. Each jerk he made sent a pained spasm shooting up my leg causing me to want to scream. I sunk my lips into my shoulder muffling my whimpers as my lungs shook with the desire to cry.

To cry because I've lost everything I've spent a life time saving.

To cry because no one needs me; I'm just an extra.

To cry because I was stupid enough to trust Ace.

To cry because I'm now relying on the man who treated me so much like a child before and the events now only prove his point.

I feel helpless.

I feel pathetic.

I feel like I can't do anything right.

I feel lost and scared and - and -! I gritted my teeth unable to bare the agony ripping my leg apart any longer.

"Gra-Gray, _please_ stop!" My voice trilled drenched with my pains and pleads. I can only handle so much; I'm hitting my breaking point now. His body stiffened as I hid my embarrassment in his shoulder.

"Jackie?" He cried, startled at my agonized huffs for air. My throat is constricting so I can't breathe right. My chest feels so tight that it's about to rip in half. I'm going to start crying in front of a man who thinks I'm pathetic and weak. I can't cry; not in front of him at the very least. My showing weakness will only prove him right -! He slowed to a stop making my foot shriek. Gray hastily dropped to the ground waiting for me to loosen my hold but I refused, instead holding him tighter.

"Jackie, please tell me where you're hurting." He begged sounding pained himself. I weakly grappled at his back as he gently pushed me off lying me on the ground. Before he got a chance to see my face I hastily covered my eyes with the back of my hands. I don't want him to see my emotionally wrecked state right now. I hate to cry let alone in front of people -!

"F-F-F-_Foot_ -!" I heaved out somehow struggling to deal with the painful heat and the stiffening surges ripping up my foot. It hurts so much...but that's not why I want to cry.

I'm frustrated.

I'm weak.

I'm pathetic.

I gritted my teeth, whimpering as he gently coddled my foot. He edged up my pants as I felt my sneaker smoothly glide off the affected foot. It really, really hurts. And now Gray has to deal with it and help me because of my own childish stupidity. He slipped the shoe back on loosening the laces to the point that it would slip off if anything knocked into it. He picked me up hurrying back at a much smoother pace than before. Gray...he's helping me even after my childish fit. Why? It's all my fault...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -!" I sobbed. I'm so sorry for being weak. I'm so sorry for hurting myself and burdening you because of my stupidity. I'm so, so sorry I can't do anything right. What's happening to me? I was so good before and now...and now I'm crumpling. I - I don't know what to do. I just don't know -! I sucked in a shaky breath as his hand gently glided over my head soothing my ruffled hair.

"It's alright, Jackie. Don't be sorry. If anyone should apologize it should be me." No, stop. Don't go and selfishly say that. It's only going to make me feel even more guilty. It's not your fault, it's mine.

"S-Stop...," I choked out in an incomprehensible sob. I'm crying too hard. I can't even speak right. A hiccup crawled out of my throat as I struggled to suffocate the pitiful sounds.

"Shh, all is well Jackie. Please don't be sad. I'm right here." He cooed rubbing my back in small circles. My heart thumped painfully, more so than my foot, as I clutched onto his jacket. Why is he comforting me? I was acting like a brat before. I don't deserve this! Despite my desire to push him away I held him closer, afraid to let him go. It hurt so much...both emotionally and physically. So much so I wouldn't mind keeling over and dying.

"It's alright Jackie...," he continued to mumble comforting words as we reached town, all the way up to the front gate. Why...

Why is he being so nice to me?

‡

Aw...poor Jackie is overwhelmed with emotions right now. What do you think? Let me know in a **_PM_** or******_REVIEW_********_10_** more like normal :3


	9. Chapter 9

I carefully tread down the halls taking extra care not to hurt my foot again. It's been about two weeks of nothing but lying down and sleeping and I'm about to go _insane_. As if I hadn't already; Gray has been fawning over me hand and foot. It makes me sick! My cheeks flushed with embarrassment recalling every time he tried to hand feed me. It's not like my hands are broken you numbskull!

"Ah, Miss are you -,"

"I'm fine, thank you." I assured immediately with a forced smile hurrying by before it crumpled into a sneer. Stupid Gray going around and telling the other workers to keep an eye on me...I slipped through Nightmare's door and deftly shut it behind me. I'm happy I was able to avoid Gray the entire day. But I'm sure he's found out that I'm out of bed already and is probably hunting me down.

"Bah! Open you stupid door!" Nightmare cried yanking back on a door with all his might.

"Door's not opening?" I asked walking up to him as I critically analyzed the problem; the hinge is too tight.

"Yes...," Nightmare sniffed hanging his head in manly shame. I chuckled and lightly slapped his cheek as I reached into my pocket.

"I got it - huh?" Where's my wrench? Nightmare perked up for a moment as I dug through my pockets. I reached deep into my pockets before a mind numbing pain pricked my chest. Ah...that's right. It's at the amusement park. Along with my violin...and my clothes...and my money. Ugh this sucks... It hurts, actually. Not only does my pocket feel so much lighter but my chest feels...empty almost. I'm hardly of any use here because of my skill set and I don't have anything that I've earned here with me. I literally have to start all over. My throat thickened before I shoved aside my pains. Bear with it, Jackie. I can do this.

"Jackie, how many times - Jackie?" Gray's voice, before fierce, asked meekly. I shook off my pain trying to puzzle together a strong face. But most of all...I need to get some clothes that actually fit me. All of the workers here are tiny in every area that I'm literally spilling over with abundance.

"Gray, why don't you go out with Jackie and buy some new clothes? And some tools and other things while you are out?" Nightmare suddenly spoke up. I stiffened as I looked over to him. Ah, he heard me...

"No. I can't let you do that." I countered with my stinging pride. I'm not going to let them dump a bunch of money on me. I'm not even going to be here that long! As soon as the Amusement park is back I'm shipping myself right back to home sweet home. My heart sunk. But even Nightmare doesn't know when that will be which means I'm stuck here for a while...poop.

"Why not?" Nightmare asked, honestly perplexed as he listened to my reason in both mind and voice.

"Because I'm dirt poor. I don't have any money to pay you back with and -,"

"Nonsense. I don't want you looking like _that_ for the meeting." He pointed out gesturing over the over washed clothes. I grimaced.

"Meeting?" I asked. A meeting...? For _what_?

"Gray can explain later~ Gray, I can trust that you'll pick out some appropriate attire for her?" Nightmare asked with a sweet candy smile.

"Of course." He answered. I slyly glanced over to mama bear. Oh gosh this is going to be an awful day.

‡

"How about this one Jackie?" Gray asked holding up a rather frilly and high collared dress. I internally cringed at the choice unable to tear my eyes away from the horror before me.

"Ah, that's not really my style...oh! Hey, what about these?" I said with gleaming eyes as I pulled out a pair of black dressy pants. I held them up to my waist; they're the right length at least so that's good. Normally I have to hem pants to fit.

"Pants? Don't you think a skirt would be more appropriate?" Grey asked, perplexed as he looked over my choice. I grinned picking out a pair of high heeled flashing red shoes and a white top with a black jacket.

"Wait just a minute." I teased slipping into the dressing room. I don't like skirts; I can't move as freely as I can with pants. Normally I don't even like dressing up but I _do_ know one thing; I'm absolutely smoking in clothes like this. I pushed back the curtain and stepped in front of a mirror liking what I saw. The pants fit nice and snug on my hips and butt while my jacket smoothly hugged my skinnier waist. I should be thankful for an hourglass shape that's for sure. My eyes narrowed at the lumps of flesh peeking through the deep slit shirt. Hm...I don't like it this low.

"What do you think Grey?" I asked looking his way. His cheeks were tinged with pink as he looked away busying himself with a close by clothes rack.

"It's I-Interesting, I suppose." He muttered, clearly unimpressed with my selection. Wow, that's all the reaction he has? How...disappointing. My eyes ran over a nearby rack spying a nice looking sleek black tie. Huh. I bet I could pull that off too. I slip it off the rack along with a fake pair of glasses, looking myself over in the mirror. Oh this is definitely a winner alright.

"Jackie?" A voice asked, startled. I looked back spying Elliot's eyes running up and down, clearly thrown for a loop at my attire. I grin and adjust the fake glasses cockily showing my stuff.

"What do you think Elliot?" I playfully mocked. What? He's acting as if he's never seen boobs before. Although...I glanced over another rack eyeing a just as nice white blouse with a higher top. I think I would prefer that one though.

"You look amazing!" He cried, examining every angle as he looked around. "You don't even look like an engineer; you look like a mafia woman!" I chuckled at his reference and reached out for the white blouse. I jumped as someone caught my hand making me look up.

"My my...I suppose in the right clothes even a swine can look appetizing." Blood Dupre teased as he pulled me closer.

"Ah, Blood...still just as annoying as ever." I growled, irked but still basked in Elliot's compliments. I do look good in this but it's nice to hear it every now and then. I glanced over Blood's shoulder searching for a fuming Alice coming to tear me away from 'her man'.

"Blood, where's Alice?"

"It seems that she is at the Amusement park for the duration of this shift." His mood immediately soured as he looked away, both worried and annoyed that his toy wasn't around to play with him.

"How?! Why is she at the Amusement park?!" I shout, dumbstruck. Why was Alice able to stay at the park and I'm not?!

"She went to go visit you but before she could leave the lands shifted." Oh gosh...he's clearly upset.

"Lucky." I growled under my breath, pouting. This sucks...UGH! What I wouldn't give to trade places with her!

"So, as recompense, spend the day with me. A foreigner is a foreigner and interesting, nevertheless."

"Sorry; I'm out with Grey." I said, pointing back over to the empty isle. Huh? Where did he go? I looked around for him spying Grey at the counter talking to a faceless sales clerk. Is he buying something after all?

"Well, he doesn't seem very interested now does he?" Blood sighed hooking his arm around my waist. "If he were a _true_ gentleman wouldn't he be right here beside you such as I? Wouldn't he be saying 'my, you look quite ravishing in that outfit' or along the lines of such a nature?"

"True...," I trialed off glancing over the oblivious Grey. He's been a little...distant since we went out. Does he not even want to be here?

"If he were a real gentleman...wouldn't he be paying attention to you in general? It seems to me that he's not really interested in the young Miss. And I-,"

"Alright, you win. Fine. Just let me get changed and -

"No; Elliot will take care of it. Besides, you look so beautiful in those clothes that it would be a shame to see you out of them." Ugh, Blood's pulling out his charms again.

"I should really -,"

"Think of it as a gift, then. It's true I haven't been paying much attention to this rose, being preoccupied with another, that I've neglected you. So please, accept my apology?" He purred kissing the back of my hand. I pull it from his grasp as sigh.

"Fine." I agreed casting a last glance over to Grey who was still speaking to the woman over the counter as Blood wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out of the shop. Well, with it like this at least Grey can go back to work rather than spend a boring day with me.

‡

"Now, what was it that you wanted?" Blood suavely asked, pretending to know what he was looking for as we looked over the great wall of metal objects blood never looked twice at.

"A wrench. Something like my older one that I can use and just have to carry around with me." I clarified running my practiced eye over the too many to count wrenches. So many...with my older wrench at hand I've hardly even looked at the newer versions they've come out with. I have to admit I'm very impressed with the size ranges.

"Which one do you fancy, dear?" Blood asked blindly running his eye over the price tags. I looked among the selection pulling out an adjustable wrench that was on sale. Huh...not bad. I flipped it between my fingers liking the fluid motion it had along with it's lightness.

"I like -," I began before the wrench shifted in my hand changing to a pistol. My eyes bulge as I drop the thing like a hot rock, gawking at the fallen object. "G-Gun? It's a gun?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course it is. Most of these are, dear." He explained, thoroughly intrigued by my reaction. I hesitantly pick up the weapon, stiffening as it shifted into a regular wrench. Forget it; I'm not going to carry around a gun with me at all times.

"Aren't there any that are just a normal wrench?"

"Well, yes but those are ridiculously cheap and-,"

"That's fine. I just want a regular wrench. That's all." I turn to leave the dangerous isle before Blood's arms shot around my waist, pulling me back in as he pushed me up against the wall.

"My dear...you are quite pale. What is it about guns that make foreigners so uneasy?" He asked, deeply engrossed in his thoughts, "are they hated in your world?"

"No...not hated. Some people love them while others don't." I tried to worm myself out of his grasp but he readily countered my attempts and held me snug.

"Now why is that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, guns are used to kill people. Some people like to kill and others are against it."

"Ah, that's right. Foreigners have no replacements." Blood noted tapping his chin.

"None." I said successfully freeing myself as I scuttled to another section. He easily kept pace, pestering me with questions as I finally found a black and silver wrench similar to my older one. The metal is sturdy but light, ideal for carrying around and such. I still have my picking tools but not my wrench. I pause as a thought dawned on me. Grey was the one with the money. Oh gosh. I placed the wrench back onto the pile of others and swiftly walk away before Blood could see my desire for it.

"You are not buying anything?" He asked, puzzled as I exited the store.

"None of them really caught my eye." I lied still stuck on that black handled silver one. It was really nice and was at a good price too. I'll have to remember it's here and come pick it up some other time. Blood's eyes soften as he took to my side, escorting me down the sidewalk.

I glanced over to the man as he walked closer to the road, clearly the more dangerous side to walk on. He's surprisingly chivalrous. I can see the attraction that Alice has to him considering where she came from.

"I'm impressed, Blood. You're more of a man than I thought you were." I teased aloud watching his reaction. He glanced over startled to hear me speak.

"And what impression were you under?"

"Truthfully?" I asked hesitating on voicing my personal opinion. He's been surprisingly nice to me today and I don't want to ruin it. But, at the same time, I want to tease the mafia man a bit.

"Could there be anything else but the truth?"

"Well, I always thought that you were haughty, ignorant, selfish, intolerable, sly, manipulative, cruel, and, above all, a playboy. Which I still think you are." I noted tapping my fingers according to each number. His smile only grew as he took the insults in stride.

"I've been called much worse, dear." He chuckled, amused by my insults. I nervously piddled along happy that I didn't piss him off. Well, that turned out much better than I thought. The sky turned to night as we rounded the corner with Clover Tower coming into view. My heart, surprisingly, sunk as we approached. Boo~ we're done already? I was actually having fun today.

"I bid you a good night, dear."

"Yeah. Ah, and Blood?"

"Hm?"

"I had fun; we should do this again some time." I offered continuing through the gate with only a glance back. I'm kind of embarrassed to say it to his face but it's the truth.

"Really? Well then...should we not make this rare event a little more memorable?" He asked as he whipped me back, slamming my back against the wall as his fingers grabbed hold of my chin.

"Bloo-," I began as he lips warmly melted over my mouth. A shiver ran up my spine from the startling contact as his hand expertly cupped my cheek, sliding his other hand freely over my side and to my hip. He moved with poise and experience as he lightly breathed over my mouth before lightly sucking my lower lip. W-What the heck...? I held absolutely still, unsure how to respond to his quick and adept moves. His teeth grazed my bottom lip before he pulled back with a satisfied smile, leaning into my ear.

"You're reaction is weak but that was quite pleasurable, my lady. Let's do it again sometime, huh?" He teased thumbing my stiff lower lip. I blinked twice before realization hit me.

"But you have Alice." I said slowly and unsurely. Wait...kiss. He just kissed me. As in, full lip contact. Alice...is his girlfriend but he kissed me. I peered over Blood's innocent smile as he pulled back tipping his hat off as he slightly bowed, as if congratulating himself on a performance well done.

"I was bored so what's wrong having a little bit of fun every now and then? Don't be shy, dear. If you ever feel lonely...come and see me. It's always interesting having a foreigner at my estate." He smoothly offered slipping into the night without a look back. My lips tingled warmly from the contact as I fluttered into the building hardly able to keep on my feet. That felt very...strange. Not bad per say but...strange. Have I betrayed Alice? Of course not. Blood was the one who...well, yeah, and I didn't kiss back.

But I didn't pull away either.

Guilt prickled my chest as I ghosted down the hallways. Oh man...why didn't I pull away from him? I'm not going to lie to myself; it was warm and, strangely, more so comforting than romantic. For me, anyway. But again, why didn't I pull back? I don't have feelings for the Hatter. Not like that at all. That attention was...nice? Warm? What could name this strange emotion? I hastily stuffed my thoughts away as I peeked into Nightmare's room spying him lazily and unproductively tapping his pen against his paperwork.

"That's not going to get any work done." I said, slipping into the room. Nightmare lazily glanced up before slumping on his desk pretending to be too tired to do anything.

"Boo~," he whined lying down as he pretended to sleep. His head shot back up as he looked me over. "you look good."

"Thanks." I said automatically. Well, at least someone at Clover Tower told me that. I sighed before a troubling thought occurred to me.

"Hey Nightmare, how was Grey when he got back?" I asked, anxious. Was he shocked or hurt that I left him? Or, does he even know where I went?

"Grey? Ah...he's been blocking me all day. I have no idea." He pouted. Oh gosh...that's not good. I wonder if Elliot told him?

"Told him what?" Nightmare asked as his interest piped. I hesitated before spilling the beans.

"Well...while we were at the shop Elliot and Blood came in. And then...well, I left with Blood." I said just beginning to realize how stupid and selfish I was. Wow...I just up and left Grey all by himself at the store. That was _very_ rude of me.

"You left Grey to go with Blood?" Nightmare asked, dumbfounded. I guiltily casted my gaze to the floor.

"Yeah...I need to go make it up to him or something." I said. No, why should I? He was being a wet rag the entire day! Hardly even paying attention to me and lost in his own little world...ah. I glowered over to Nightmare who kept his steady gaze locked on me. Uh oh...

"So, you left because he was ignoring you?" Nightmare asked tilting his head, "that's...surprisingly childish of you, Jackie." He teased with a grin. I cringed back as my chest took the full brunt of his insult. Yeah...it really was mean of me to do that. Man...this _sucks_!

"Master Nightmare, your coffee is ready." Grey's voice piped up as he walked into the room. My head shot up eyeing him as he came towards me.

"Ah, Grey, I -,"

"Ah, Jackie. Did you have a nice day?" He asked with a pleasant smile. Huh? He's...not upset?

"Grey?" I asked, reaching out before retracting as he stepped past me. Grey...he's not even going to ask what I did or where I was? He's...not going to say anything about it? My fragile heart constricted tightly as he completely ignored me, tending to Nightmare's desire for coffee. Does he not care at all? He's not even concerned in the _least_ about what happened?

I bit my swollen lower lip as I sauntered towards the door mending my wounded pride. Ugh...this is terrible. I don't even know what to be feeling right now. Rejected? Neglected? This sucks...huh? I patted my right pant pocket feeling something weighing it down. What's this? I slipped out the black handled silver wrench as my eyes bulged. What the? When did that get there? Ah...Blood must have slipped it into my pocket when he kissed me. Was that why he did that? As a distraction so he could -

"BLOOD _KISSED_ YOU?!" Nightmare shouted as his eye popped open, slapping his hands against the table in shock. I jump and spin around, frozen like a dear in headlights as I gazed over the incubus, horrified. Why would he scream it out loud?! Grey's mouth parted as his eyes ran over my body searching for any infractions.

"He did _what_?!" Grey cried, astounded as he smiling facade crumpled. Embarrassment and chagrin flushed my cheeks as I quickly turn and darted out of the room. Why would you scream that out loud?! Now Grey heard you and what I - of w-what Blood -! I couldn't even think of anything to throw back at Nightmare as I hurry down the hall wishing to be buried alive in the deepest pit Wonderland has. Of all people Grey would be the _last_ I wanted to know about that -!

"Jackie! Did he hurt you?!" Grey's infamous line demanded as he caught me shoulder, forcing me to look at him. Dang it! Of course he catches me just as I'm about to reach my room. Just my freaking luck -!

"Of course not!" I fierily spat slapping his hand away. I stiffened from my own rage and reaction as Grey looked startled at my deflection but shook off the shock much quicker than I did.

"You're lip is swollen -! And...are those teeth marks?!" He cried, horrified as he slid his thumb over it.

_SLAP._

My hand stung as my mouth popped open from my sudden lash out. Hit him...I just hit him. Why? He's only concerned for me; right after he learned that Blood kissed me. Was he not even worried that I vanished on him in general? Grey remained frozen too shocked to even react to the attack.

"Why would _you_ care?!" I venomously hissed unable to reign in my rampant emotions. I need to get out of this situation. I'm freaking out! His hand clasped my wrist making escape impossible.

"Because I'm concerned for you!"

"Yeah, after you learn that Blood...that he...y-you weren't even concerned that I left in general?!" I flared unable to sputter out what Blood did. He kissed me; so what? I don't care about that. What I care about is Grey's wish washy emotions ending me on an emotional roller coaster. But why...does he affect me this much? Why do I even care about what Grey thinks? I shifted back into my door frame retreating into my room as Grey followed still trying to make heads and tails out of my anger.

"Of course I was! I nearly had a panic attack when I turned around and saw that you had vanished!" He vehemently countered.

"Prove it." I irrationally demand.

"P-Prove it?" He asked, irked by my demand.

"Yes, _prove_ it! Prove that you were actually worried about me! I swear - I feel like you don't care about me at all sometimes, Grey! You didn't even look twice at me when I asked for your opinion and you turned your back and - and-!" I stuttered unable to control my emotional tirade. I'm just so _frustrated_ -!

"Ah...I see. You were insulted that I didn't compliment you on your outfit so you went with Blood who actually gave you some attention." Grey's voice dangerously lowered as he closed the door to my room trapping me inside. My heart jerked painfully as he locked the door, snatching my tie and yanked me forward all in one motion. I grasped his wrists as I gazed at his predatory eyes with wide eyes.

Mama bear is back.

"G-Grey?"

"No no, you are right. I've been _much_ too selfish. Hatter even went off and bought you a nice little present, didn't he? I thought you were going to let _me_ buy you a wrench." He snorted a chuckle as he loosened my tie slipping it off to reveal the milky flesh beneath. My heart pounded hard as I looked into his eyes. They've...changed. They look hard and deadly, not soft and gentle. He lightly tapped my chest shoving me onto my bed as he shrugged off his coat and began to work on his own tie, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. "Why don't I show you just how much you drove me crazy, Jackie?"

"Grey -!" I started before he roughly snatched my jaws forcing a hard kiss. I yelped under his strength as he slammed me to the bed roughly deepening the forced kiss. An electric jolt shot down my spine as his tongue lightly slid over my lower lip. I shoved against his immovable shoulders clawing at his arms. He lightly growled under his breath as his hand slid from my jaw to my throat lightly squeezing as he messily disconnected our lips, nipping hard the skin on my collarbone.

"Ouch -!" His other hand pinned my hands above my head leaving my unprotected body free to explore. He shifted on the bend, biting the white fabric and ripped some buttons off as he opened the areas up. He readily moved down biting between exposed area.

"OW! Grey, that hurts! Get off!" I kicked the air struggling to break free from his grasps. A dark chuckle slipped past his lips as he leaned into my ear.

"I thought you said to prove how much I missed you?" He cruelly remarked. A wave of hysteria rolled through my body as his tongue slid from my chin to my ear. Grey, why are you doing this -?! I gasped as he bit my ear drawing blood.

"Grey, you are _hurting_ me! Get off -!" I shrieked with a trembling voice. Grey sucked in a quick breath, pulling back as he gazed at me with wide, frightened topaz eyes. Blood touched his lips as he stiffly examined the damage done. He jerked back, leaping off the bed as he smacked against a wall, holding his horrified part mouth.

"J-Jackie... I-,"

"_GET OUT_!" I spat throwing a pillow of him as I held my bleeding ear. B-Bit me...he really bit me. And pinned me down and kissed me and - and -! "JUST GET _OUT_!" Grey slipped out the door without hesitation as he slapped it shut behind himself. G-Grey...tears rolled down my cheeks as I curl into a violated ball clutching my ear even though my chest hurt the most from the frantic sledge hammering pounding away in my chest.

It hurts -!

‡

In Jackie's defense, she was feeling lonely without Grey so, unconsciously, she wanted Grey to give her attention and since he didn't do anything and Blood came in, she was confused and didn't know what to do. I'm trying a new technique here do you think she's a whore or do you think she's just a lost girl trying to sort out her puzzling emotions? **_10 REVIEWS_** as usual for the next~~~!


	10. Chapter 10

"U-Um, Jackie ... ?" Nightmare questions as he pokes the back of my head with what I assume is a pen. I nearly rip his head off as my fists tighten, hiding my face in my arms. The soft couch in Nightmare's office cradles my stomach as I slowly breathe in and out.

What am I going to do? How am I going to face him after something like that? I have no _clue_ what to do in this situation. Yeah, I ran off with Blood because Grey wasn't paying attention to me but then he goes and does something so stupid to me in return? He's just an idiot! I stiffen as Nightmare sits down in front of me tugging on my hair. I huff and smack my head onto the pillow on his lap.

"This sucks."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I." He sheepishly admits.

"Kill me."

"No."

"Please kill me."

"Asking me politely won't change anything." Nightmare lightly chastises, tapping me on the head.

"Hm ... ," I hum unwilling to move at all.

What's worse is that he is completely avoiding me. Sometimes, when I hear his voice down the hall, I try to catch up to him but he _always_ manages to slip away somehow. UGH! Stupid mama bear ...

"Yes, I think mama bear is much better than mama hen." Nightmare stifles a laugh at the nickname.

"...I want mama hen back." I gloomily pout, deeply breathing out.

I want my old job back.

I want my old wrench.

I want my old room.

I just want to hurry back to the Amusement park so I don't have to deal with this crap. All of these new emotions. Stupid Grey and this stupid Clover Tower. I just want all the old back.

"So you want to run away?" Nightmare asks playfully tugging at my hair.

"...Yes." I whine smacking my head into the pillow and let out an aggravated muffled shout. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt anymore feelings. Mine are pretty much in ruins at this point.

"That doesn't sound like the Jackie I know." Nightmare scoffs.

"...Yeah? What would the Jackie _you_ know do?" I've been acting weird this whole time during the switch. I've been needy. I've been clingy. Heck, I've even come to Nightmare of all people for advice! But ... It's honestly all I've got now.

"The Jackie I know would be brushing this off her shoulder. It's not your fault any of this has happened. It's just Grey." He reassures rubbing my shoulders. Yeah ... that's pretty right. What have I done to Grey to make him do that? It was _his_ choice to do that stupid thing, not mine. "_Exactly_! So, why don't you just hop back to your feet, brush off this incident, and go fix me up a sandwich?" Nightmare lovingly hums patting my back. He's right. I shouldn't be sitting her moping. It's pathetic and weak. What I need to do is move on. I slip off the couch heading towards the door.

"I'm moving to Hatters."

"Oh yes well make sure it has extra pickles and - WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!" Nightmare shrieks at the top of his lungs as I trot out of his office. He's right. Besides, it will be fun with the twins and Elliot. Not _nearly_ as stressful as it is here. And I really like Elliot. He fun, supportive, and overall one of my closest friends.

"Thanks Nightmare." I note, hopping into my room and pulled out a duffle bag. Nightmare came skidding down the hallway, catching the door.

"Jackie, you missed the point of that _entirely_!" He cries, nearly choking on his vomiting blood. I sigh and set a trashcan in front of him, letting him chuck up all he wants as I fold up my nice suit and change into my other clothes in the bathroom. I toss some light toiletries into the bag, zipping it shut and sling it over my shoulder. I frown at how light it is. I might seriously have to go and do some shopping on a loan and pay Blood back somehow. I wonder if Grey every got the chance to purchase those clothes or did he just leave? "NO JACKIE THAT'S EVEN WORSE - AARRRGGGGG BLECHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, well, I've made up my mind. Like hell I'm going to stay here now." I heavily sigh, trotting out of the room and down the hall.

"N-No! Don't do it Jackie! It's SUICIDE!" Nightmare screams quickly following.

"G-Grey! Come here _now_!" I quicken my pace heading straight for the doors. I better hurry before he gets here. I have a pretty good idea how I will react if he does; burst into blubbering tears and drown myself to sleep. Yeah, that's a fun way to die of embarrassment.

"Ah-ah! Master Nightmare, Master Grey has gone to pick up some coffee for you so he won't be back for a little while -,"

"Nooooooooooooo! J-Jackie, I thought you said you wouldn't run away!" Nightmare shouts, reaching for me as I shut the door.

"What a freaking drama queen." I sourly mutter trotting off to the Hatter's Mansion. Well, this should be interesting.

‡

"Of course we would be _delighted_ to have a foreigner stay here with us." Blood hums as he sets aside his paperwork. I nervously shuffle my feet.

"I need a loan too; about $300 will be plenty." Blood looks up, pleasantly surprised.

"Really? So soon?"

"Yeah. And then I'll work it off here with maintenance work. Anything mechanical you got I'll work on. Even guns." I add on a side note.

"You know how to operate a gun? Alice never did." He croons, intrigued as I set my light as a feather bag aside.

"Not really but I'm a fast learner. And I never said I would shoot one I just said I would fix it." I'm sure he's got a crap load of books in here about guns and maintenance.

"Well, I'm sure the twins will be excited to hear that. Unfortunately we do not have very many mechanical things here." He slyly says with a strange glint in his eye.

"I know." I grimace.

"Clover Tower has more than we do, I'm afraid." My eyes immediately narrow in anger, catching his predatory gaze. "Oh? Has something happened?" It almost sounds like he was expecting something to happen.

"None of your business."

"Do you speak that way to all your bosses?"

"None of your business _sir_."

"Much better." He hums as Elliot enters the room with a broad smile.

"Hey, Jackie, are you really going to be staying here?" He excitedly asks. I hold back my laughter as I spy his ears twitch in excitement.

"Yeah. I'm not sure for how long though."

"Exactly thirty two time changes of work, interest included." Blood says as he dots something in his paperwork.

"How did you get that?" I ask as he pulls out a sleek black suit case. He flips it open, drawing out a thick wad of pure cash. I literally hear my eyes go cha-ching! the moment he takes out the money. _My_ money.

"Your debt." He says, waving the beautiful green paper in front of my face. I take the money feeling like I just made a deal with the devil. Oh man ... I wonder how this is going to turn out for me. Oh well.

"Ah." I note as I click my tongue, flipping the money in my hand before pocketing it, "yeah, that makes sense."

"Oh? You're taking out a loan?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah. Just for some clothes."

"Really? Then let's go now!" Elliot cheers dragging me out of the room. I barely snatch my duffle bag in time before he zips out.

"Elliot, wait. Is my room set up yet?"

"Ah. It will be set up before we get back. Promise. You there," Elliot calls out to a nearby maid, handing her my duffle bag, "prepare a room for her to stay in. Those are her things."

"Really? But it is so light!" She cries, hardly believing it. I grimace.

"Yeah. All my other stuff is at the Amusement Park." My mood immediately hits rock bottom. Ah~ all my stuff ... I want it back ...

"W-Well, let's go, Jackie. You like shopping right?"

"I hate it."

"W-Well, you like walking around town right?"

"I dislike crowds."

"Well ... you like fixing stuff?"

"I left all my tools at the Amusement Park along with my soul." I gloomily reply quickly loosing motivation to continue. Oh please just leave me here on the ground ...

Elliot sighs and remains silent, continuing to pull me towards town.

‡

"How's this Jackie?" Elliot asks holding up a pair of cargo pants, "see? They also turn into shorts."

"Yeah, those are nice." I say feeling the fabric. "I'm not getting much; just a few pairs of pants and tank tops." I've already got one dressy outfit and that should hold up for a little while. And whatever money is left over I can give back to Blood and start paying off. "Well, this should be good." I say, hoisting them over to the counter.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." I say, handing her the needed amount of money as she rings it up and bags it.

"Thank you come again!" She cheers as we leave.

"Here, I'll carry that for you." Elliot hums slipping the not so heavy bag into his hand. I smile and happily relinquish the help. Hey, if he's willing to carry it by all means, carry it.

"Thanks." I say, grateful to have a helping hand. Well, the total wasn't bad at all. It was only about $200 including the black sneakers. I pocket the rest of the money, looking up to the sight I least wanted to see.

There was Grey, carrying a few bags of coffee as he chatted up a nice young lady who works at the Clock Tower.

"CRAP!" I squeak as I immediately dart into an alley, "I was never here!" I harshly mutter to a very confused Elliot as I dive into the dumpster. I stay deathly quiet as I hear Grey's voice grow louder. What is he saying? His voice sounds muffled because of the stupid dumpster. Well, at least it's keeping me hidden. I cover my nose from the awful stench listening as Grey grows further away.

"Um ... the coast is clear? Jackie, what was all that about?" Elliot asks as he lifts the lid, eyeing me in the middle of a bunch of black trash bags that had ripped when I jumped in. "EW! Jackie -,"

"I know I know I _smell_!" I grumpily growl, falling onto the ground. Well, that wasn't an overreaction. All I did was hop into the dumpster to avoid someone.

...

...

...

Wow that's just sad.

‡

BLOOD'S POV

"And then she proceeded to jump into a dumpster?" I ask, astounded by her obviously desperate attempt to flee Grey. That's hilarious!

"Yeah. I have no idea why! The second she saw Grey she immediately dove in. Ah, here's some of the extra money." Elliot notes handing me about $100 worth. Interesting that she is going to such lengths to avoid Mr. Grey ...

I can have some fun with this.

‡

Uh oh. How is this all going to go down when Nightmare tells Grey where Jackie went? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Don't panic, I'm only changing all the Gray's to Gray from this point on. I like it to have an 'a' and that's how I'll be referring to him from now on.

‡

GRAY'S POV

"She did _WHAT_?!" I nearly scream in horror. Master Nightmare shrinks back in his chair as I stumble back. "How could she have gone to the mansion? That's the absolute _last_ place she should be at! It's one of the deadliest estates!" From that trigger happy Elliot to those Bloody twins she'll be killed for sure.

And Blood ... I quickly block my thoughts from Nightmare's mind tightly gripping my fists until my knuckles turn white. I'll slaughter him for this! No doubt this is his doing, one way or another. Why else would she willingly go there?!

"Um, Gray ... ,"

"I - I - I mean, that's a terrible choice! Why would she do that? I-,"

"GRAY." Master Nightmare growls, catching my scattered attention. My head shoots up spying Nightmare's cool and collected gaze.

"What?" I breathe on the verge of tearing through the Hatter Mansion to save her. She's clearly not in the right frame of mind to go there!

"Jackie _chose_ to go there on her own free will." Master

... What?

"But why?" I know why. She must have gone there to avoid me. A-After what I did to her - I couldn't help it! Once I learned that Blood kissed her I felt such a powerful rage and jealousy rip through me I lost it. After being so careful for so many years she alone made me lose it.

Why do I lose my composure so easily around her?

JACKIE'S POV

"Oh, Jackie dear can you go and wake up Master Dupre?" A maid asks as she helps me polish off the silverware. I nearly drop my spoon at the news.

"He's _sleeping_?" I ask, startled. What a lazy man sleeping in the middle of the day when there is so much work to get done!

"Yes. Master Dupre tends to sleep during the day." Since most of his business occurs at night. I glance out the window spying the sun high in the sky.

"So why wake him now?" It's still the Afternoon.

"You don't know? Master Dupre has a meeting to attend to over at Clover Tower." I stiffen at the reference. So soon?! No, no I shouldn't have to freak out at all. I don't even have to go to the stupid meeting.

"I didn't know that. Alright." I say setting the tableware aside as I head out of the kitchen. It's been hardly a dozen time changes and I already have to go back? UGH that's annoying. No, why do I keep thinking I have to go back? I can just stay here and manage more stupid tableware. Even though the tedious work is driving me nuts.

"Wake up, Blood." I call out knocking on his door. I wait for a response before peeking into the dark room spying his figure beneath the covers. Oh great he's going to make me go in? I heavily sigh and trot into the room heading straight to the curtains.

"Wake up lazy boy." I huff tossing the curtains back and let the light flood the room. Blood twitches on the bed before turning over, cracking his emerald green eye open.

"Ah, so my wake up maid has sent you? That's interesting." He sleepily hums before sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hmph." I grunt in annoyance. Just shut the heck up and go to your stupid meeting.

"Hm~ I could get used to a sight like this when I wake up."

"Don't hold your breath on it. I've already paid off a third of what I owe." After all I didn't spend almost $100 worth that he gave me in the first place, "besides you have a meeting to go to in Clover Tower." I snap as an automatic near sneer crosses my face. Just thinking about Clover Tower is making me mad. A dark chuckle slips by his lips as I more fully open the curtain hoping to blind the Mafia head in the blinding light.

"Do I?" He purrs, leaning back on the bed, "I suppose I do, don't I?"

"Don't you have pajamas _sir_?" I sourly ask as I spy his naked top. I doubt he's wearing anything beneath either. He smoothly rubs his eyes waking up as the lip of the covers slide down to his bare hips. Oh great I was right. This man likes to sleep free. I promptly look away as the covers rustle together, signaling Blood is on the move.

"Why should I when I usually have a guest over?" He pleasantly hums. Well he seems to be in a good mood. I've heard that he's actually pretty grumpy when he wakes up. Is he looking forward to something?

"True." I say as I head towards the door.

"Why aren't you wearing the maid's outfit I've lent you?"

"I don't like it so I'm wearing this." I answer back before slipping out of the door. I don't really like skirts. The black dress pants and top I have are just fine. I don't see anything wrong with the white blouse either.

"Miss Jackie are you trying to tell me that you want to go to the meeting by wearing such dashing clothing?" Blood's voice asks from behind. I glance back shocked to see him dressed and ready to go so quickly. It's astounding how fast this man can get ready for an event.

"Hm? No, not at all." I'm sure he's figured out what happened so why the heck ask me that? He thinks for a moment and taps his chin, the gears in his mind turning.

"Humor me then and come along. It's boring there in the meeting since we talk about everything and nothing gets done." He encourages tapping his cane against the floor. My eyes narrow.

"No." I immediately answer trying to walk away.

"Are you going to disobey me?" He asks, sounding almost excited by my defiance.

"I'm not disobeying you. You told me to do as the maids say and they say that I need to help polish the tableware."

"Let's make a deal then. I will cut your debt in half if you agree to come along." He purrs trying to make the offer more enticing for me.

"No way." I jumped in a freaking dumpster just to get away from the man and he thinks some money is going to make me go back?

"Big sister!" The bloody twins shout right on cue. I heavily sigh as they wrap their arms around me and pull me into a tight hug.

"Are you going to the meeting?"

"No."

"Awe~ pretty please, big sister?" Their voices drop as they grow larger, engulfing me in their arms. "Please?" They ask again with sparkling eyes. Yeah like that's going to work.

"No." I answer, grabbing their faces and push them away.

"Aw~! Big sister is mean!"

"Come with us it will be more fun!" They beg literally trying to tug me back towards the doors. My high heels make it nearly impossible to resist as I lean all my weight in the opposite direction. No means no!

"I have one last offer, Jackie." Blood offers, his wicked eyes glinting. Oh man what does he have up his sleeve now?

"What?" He's cutting into my work time what does he want now?

"I will take half the money off your debt and add it to the Bloody Twin's next pay check if you come along. Willingly or not." The twin's eyes immediately turn to gemstones as they look at me.

Balls.

‡

I can't believe he used the Bloody Twins against me! I angrily grumble as I sit in the front row of the Hatter's section, the only seat that was open. I'll bet he did this on purpose so he can mess with my from behind. I peek over my shoulder spying the Bloody Twins and a very tired looking Elliot on the point of passing out sitting all the way in the back row. Blood's set this up terribly. Now he can mess with me all he wants and not have the twins or Elliot distract him.

I glance up spying Gray enter the room with Nightmare close behind. Please just look over me and pretend I'm invisible. My heart jerks with angry little thumps, daring him to look at me with his topaz eyes so I have an excuse to claw his eyes out. Why am I so pissed off? I thought a few days off would help but it's only made it worse.

Gray's eyes drift over the crowds and directly looks over the Hatter's section before his topaz eyes latch onto mine. His eyes widen with shock before he conceals his emotions, putting his hands behind his back as if resisting the urge to come over to me. Nightmare glances up at me before locking eyes with Gray, who promptly tears his gaze from mine and looks nearly clear in the opposite direction. Nightmare's face visibly pales before he gulps, starting off the meeting with a very meek and weak voice.

I slump back in my seat trying to force myself to zone out. If I think too much I might just leap across the desk and try to round house kick Gray in the stupid head. My eyes drift over the vent above towards the top of the ceiling counting the rust spots I can see from here. That system looks pretty old school. I lightly tap my foot back touching the vent right by my feet. Hm ... this one isn't running. I glance over to the side watching as the pant legs of the servant sitting beside me lightly move with the air. Is mine broken?

My head slightly twitches as I feel a small tug on my hair. I ignore it before it persists, craning my head back to see Blood giving me a half lidded smile.

"What?" He was right about the meetings being boring but does he honestly have to be doing this to me?

"I just wanted to ask you. Black Tea or Herbal Tea?"

"Neither." I whisper back before sitting back up, trying not to be rude for Nightmare's sake. A few minutes later the tugging persists, not as hard but still present. I tilt my head back eying up his toothy smile. "What are you doing now?"

"Tying knots in your hair, my dear." Blood hums softly tugging a knot into my hair. He lets go watching as the strands simply fall apart. Nice try you can't really tie knots in my kind of hair.

"Stop bugging me."

"I can't help it. This meeting is draining my interest quite fast."

"True." I mutter back watching as Nightmare's eye twitches. I hold back a laugh before my face twists into a grimace from Blood dragging his fingers through my hair sending shivers down my spine. "Stop that."

"I'm bored and there is a stimulating woman before me. What else do you expect to happen?" He lightly teases as he twirls a strand around his finger. I let out a heavy sigh letting him play with my hair. As long as he doesn't try to rip a chunk out I don't care. I peek over to Gray noticing his head twitch away. Has he been watching? "You've noticed it too?"

"Noticed what?" I ask, never tearing my eyes off of Gray. What's going on with him? He was the reason I left and I'm sure he knows it but he's acting so strange. My chest thumps hard with guilt. Why am_ I_ feeling guilty? He was the one that did all that perverted stuff to me!

"Hm~ I wonder what will happen if I do this." Blood purrs as Nightmare asks, 'any questions about today's meeting?'. Blood roughly yanks back on my hair and cranes my head back, softly pressing his lips to mine.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

I shake as Blood pulls back with a chuckle, breathing over my face. My eyes drift to either side of his head spying the knives poking out from the framework not even an inch from his head.

"Is there something wrong, Mister Ringmarc?" He dangerously purrs looking up to confront the livid lizard. It takes a moment before Gray is able to tightly seal his rage leaving only his blazing topaz eyes boring into Blood.

"Meeting is adjourned." Gray coolly responds before stiffly heading out the side door. Nightmare stumbles after him with a pale face, hardly believing what just happened.

Did Gray just ... lose his cool?

"Hah~ looks like nothing was accomplished today." A maid sighs slipping to her feet.

"Since when does anything actually get accomplished?" Peter huffs, "let's just hurry back before the germs of this place get to me."

"Wow! I like seeing Mr. Lizard get angry~," Ace hums staring after the door Gray vanished behind. I nervously gulp and softly touch my neck, staring at the well placed knives. Scary~!

"Are you alright, Jackie?" Blood calmly croons with a cool victorious smile.

"Did you know he was going to do that?"

"I actually expected him to drive a knife through my head. It's a shame he has such an excellent reign on his emotions." Dupre sadly sighs waving off his underling's concern for him. I stare at the door Gray left through half expecting him to come bursting through with a giant knife with Blood's name written on it. I think ... Gray is jealous. But, really, _jealous_? Of all things it could possibly be? And how he reacted when he found out Blood kissed me was definitely a surprise. And the distance he gave me afterwards was because he was embarrassed of his actions. A faint touch of pink colors my cheeks.

I think I'm starting to figure it out.

"Let's hurry up and depart. We have other business to attend to." Blood says as he gets up. Elliot slumps out of the room with the two twins pestering him, following the rest of the faceless out.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up later." I say over my shoulder, still staring at the door.

"My dear, are you sure you want to enter the lion's den at the moment?" Blood laughs under his breath as he pauses by the door.

"Nope. I'm entering a bear's den." I correct, hesitating before forging ahead.

"If that is your choice. I'll sent some servants later to pick up your corpse." A shiver runs down my spine at the note as I lightly touch the handle. No.

With the mood I'm in its _Gray_ who better watch out! He thinks he's the only one that's pissed off here? I'm furious that he's being so wishy washy and won't come out and tell me what's wrong ... although I'm sure it's what I'm thinking.

I slowly breathe out as I deafly step over the floor boards. I wonder where he and Nightmare went? Nightmare is probably in his office and so is Gray. I stalk up the stairs as quietly as I can not wanting to be noticed just yet. I don't want Gray running away when I want to get to the bottom of this. I slowly approach Nightmare's door creaking it open without knocking.

"Nightmare?" I quietly call staring into the empty room. Where did they go? The light outside suddenly shudders, turning right to midnight and skips over dusk. Well that's not appropriate at all. Murders do often happen at night. I turn to leave pausing as I catch sight of something caught in the closet. I roll my eyes and trot into the room, pulling back the doors to find Nightmare in his fetal position.

"Where's Gray?"

"A-Ah ... r-room. In h-his secret room hidden behind his bookcase. Don't tell him I told you he is already in a terrifying mood! S-So many bloody thoughts - !" He cries with tears dabbing his eyes. He pushes my hands away from the doors before yanking them back in, almost as if trying to drown out whatever thoughts he is listening to. I nervously swallow before hesitatingly slipping into the hallway.

I have a feeling this is going to be a little more dangerous than I was imagining it to bed. But Gray won't hurt me, right? He so sweet and gentle ... until he gets pissed off then he is _terrifying_. I pause before his door, swaying back on my feet. Maybe I should wait until he cools down? I shakily exhale. No, I won't. If I do I might not even come back at all.

The door ominously creaks open as I step inside cautiously looking around the dark room. Books scatter the ground with an overturned bookcase laying on the wood floor. Shattered glass decorate the floor offering a variety of challenges to come in slowly. I clench my teeth, slowly exhaling. I hate how everything gets scarier at night.

"Um, Gray?" I nervously say staring into the dark room of his 'secret' room which was left half way open. My gosh it seriously looks like an angry mama bear tore through here! My heart pounds hard as I slowly draw closer cracking some of the glass as I step on a larger piece. "Gray, are you in here?"

_THUMP_

"Eek-!" I squeal, unable to hold back my shock as a knife sticks out of the ground right beside my foot. He actually threw a knife at me? My fear starts to boil down to annoyance. I _refuse_ to be treated like this.

"I'm coming in, Gray." I shakily say, trying to sound confident but fail miserably. This can go two _very_ different ways at this point. I side step the blade and lightly touch the door's frame staring into the practically pitch black room. Gray sat in the center of the strange room so his back is facing me, staring out the window. I nervously gulp and carefully step inside taking care to make sure he knows I'm approaching. My body aches as my heart constricts. Why am I feeling so ... what is this emotion? Guilt? Sympathy? Oh I have no idea!

Working on instinct I slowly kneel behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. I stay silent carefully listening to his steady breathing. What is going through his head right now? I slightly tense as I feel his hand swallow mine up, gingerly holding them with his warm hand. After a few more moments he heavily exhales, leaning back so the back of his head is resting just between my collarbones.

"I've been acting like a child." He begins, softly rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I shift my legs letting him lay against me as I lean back, my back laying against a plush wall. Plush?

"Yeah." I numbly agree resting my cheek on his head. And all the while I've been doing tailspins trying to figure out just what the heck happened. He closes his topaz eyes, smoothly breathing in and out as he tries to stay calm.

"Blood kissed you in the middle of the meeting." He states as his grip tightens. "I didn't like that."

"I think everyone could tell." I'll bet Blood was doing that on purpose. He realized Gray had feelings for me before I did and took advantage of it. Now I kind of want to go beat the stupid out of him.

"Are you and Blood together?"

"Not at all. He's with Alice remember?" His eyebrows came together as he continues to stroke my hand with his thumb.

"He kissed you to get under my skin, then." Gray mutters, visibly clenching his jaw. My eyes soften over the hard working man as I slide one of my hands free cupping his cheek.

"And why would that get under your skin?" I ask as my heart begins to pound. Say it. Please, say it. A faint blush touches my face. I ... really like Gray too. He's strong, dependable, and smart. I can't believe it's taken me until he threw the knives at Blood to figure it out.

"It's because I love you." He finally answers cracking his eyes open. A shiver runs down my spine. It's a bit early to say 'love' isn't it? My heart jerks in place as I softly rub his jaw watching as he closes his eyes again. He's so cute. Heh ... going from hating his guts one moment to thinking he's cute? Now that's a real accomplishment.

"I understand if you despise me. If you hate my guts. I can accept that. But if you go off to Hatter's again I-," I lean down, bravely and softly pressing my lips to his. His mouth freezes, measuring truth from reality, before carefully pushing back. I smile and pull away watching as his eyes hungrily open.

"I don't hate you, Gray. And I don't like Blood or anyone else more than you." Wow that's a terrible hint that I like him back. Despite my round about answer his lips curl into a gentle smile. He reaches up softly touching the back of my neck.

"Thank you, Jackie." He sweetly says before softly pushing his lips to mine. My heart throbs as I hesitantly push back. Am I at the right angle or am I going to hurt his neck doing this? I remain stiff, trying to match him as he expertly moves about my mouth, a hum building up in the back of his throat. Oh heck I don't even know what I'm doing right now! I've never really kissed a guy I like before. Gray's cheek twitches into a smile as if reading my stiff movements. He pulls back before sitting up, twisting around and pulls me into his lap without so much as a little bit of hesitation. I suck in a quick breath, startled as he rests his arms around my waist and leans back against the lumpy plush wall.

"Don't go back to Hatter's." He murmurs skimming his nose along my jaw.

"I-I left my stuff there." I nervously stutter, shivering as his lips brush against my neck.

"I'll go get it. Just stay here." Gray whispers in a deeper voice, kissing the corner of my jaw. Wow. He really didn't hesitate to get a little hands on with me. I rest my head on his shoulder trying to get out of his lip's reach. I-It's intimidating that he went straight for my mouth. Maybe I'm just being a bit sensitive.

"N-No, I'll go-,"

"Stay." He seductively mutters in a convincing purr, pressing his lips to my neck. I shakily inhale as I grip his shoulders. My blood boils as he lightly sucks on the skin, my eyes rolling back. I-It's honestly freaking me out how forward he is but more so how I'm reacting to it!

"F-F-Fine." I stutter watching as he pulls back with a cool smile.

"Good." He hums, popping forward before kissing my forehead. "Go to your room. I'll be there shortly." He softly hums leaving a final kiss on my forehead. I flinch at the show of affection before he stands up, trotting over towards the window. He unlocks it before smoothly jumping out, vanishing into the darkness in an instant. My heart leaps into my mouth. We're on the top _floor_-! I dart to the window barely catching myself as I scan the ground for him. A dark figure easily loops along the roof's edge smoothly gliding down from one to another before safely landing on the ground, jumping into the nearby woods. I shakily exhale and drop to my feet, clutching my pounding heart.

_Oh my gosh so fast!_

The second I said I liked him he was all over me! B-B-But my blood is boiling, my heart pumping with wild hornets stinging my stomach. W-Wow ... How could he possibly have made me feel this way so fast if I _didn't_ like him?!

‡

Well it took a while but here it is~ how do you think Blood is going to react finding all of Jackie's stuff gone? And what is Gray going to do when he gets back? Oh~ things are coming up really fast for the little engineer! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	12. Chapter 12

GRAY'S POV

I weave between the buildings coming up on Hatter's Mansion fast. My clock pounds hard with excitement as I clear the fence, dipping beneath a nearby rose bush for cover as two servants walk by, surveying the area.

Jackie loves me.

My clock aches with eager anticipation as I shakily exhale. After all this time I couldn't have simply figured out the obvious? That I, Gray Ringmarc, am in love with Jackie? And more so, she returns such affections. My blood burns as I hop from rose bush to rose bush keeping a careful eye on the guards. Hatter won't be back for another ten minutes at the very least. I ran all the way here and all of them tend to take their time when returning to their estate from the meetings.

The second the guards are out of view I leap up into the wall, clinging to a tiny crevice. Jackie's room would be in this wing of the building. I'm sure Blood likes to keep a close eye on his foreigners. My eyes narrow at the mere thought of his lying lips pressing against Jackie's. It disgusts me to think that while he has Alice he is trying to selfishly claim another foreigner.

I glance into one of the nearby rooms. This must be it. This is one of the few open rooms near Blood's room that is on a normal basis vacant. I slip my thinnest blade between the crack of the windows flipping the latch with ease. Too easy.

I deafly leap inside the room darting over to the drawers. Most are empty with the exception of three. Tops, pants, and, er, undergarments. I pick up a lacey black pair of underwear flushing as I imagine Jackie lying on the bed, moaning my name with these latched around her hips. I quickly shake off the inappropriate thought. No, no that's much too fast. But what _is_ she expecting tonight? When I had said it I only meant that I wished to simply see her but now that I'm rethinking my words I can only imagine what she's thinking about.

An excited shiver crawls down my spine as I quickly fold up the clothes and set them in the a pillow case. I need to be quick or else Elliot will hear me. I am not foolish. I know that if he takes on step into the estate he'll be able to hear me. At that point it's just if I act suspiciously or not through my movements that he will notice that I'm not a servant simply cleaning the rooms. I toss the bag over my shoulder after shutting the drawers, erasing every trace that I was even here. My foot lightly touch the edge of the window ceil as I shut the window, maneuvering the latch back into place.

And now for a clean escape.

My focus shifts for a moment, spying Dupre's silhouette leaning against the door frame. He got back sooner than I expected.

"My my ... seems to me there's a little thief in the house. Cute." Dupre purrs as he coolly walks into the room. My eyes narrow as I push the window open, prepared to make a dash for it if he brought out his gun. I can't start a fight with him. It will come back on the Clover Tower.

"This is a personal matter."

"I realize it has nothing to do with Clover Tower and yet everything to do with that new foreigner Jackie." He purrs excitedly. I immediately stiffen catching his shifty eyes.

"Leave her out of this, Hatter. You already have Alice."

"That does not mean I cannot entertain myself with the young lady every now and then. She's funny, cute," He brings his hand up to his face sliding his tongue just over his pointer finger, "_and so sweet_." My hand twitches towards my set of blades as I struggle to resist.

"You're pissing me off, Hatter." I warn struggling to hold back from slashing his throat and painting the walls with his blood. What makes him think he has the right to toy with her like that?! My knuckles turn white from gripping the bag so tightly, making my fingers fall numb. This f***er -!

"My, and the little assassin starts to show his true colors. Poor little lizard, so intimidated by me that he needs to come by himself so Jackie doesn't fall for my charms correct?" Dupre croons, his eyes flashing to my free hand as it twitches towards my blade. I want to cut him. I want to see him bleed. I want to see him begging for mercy just before I drive a knife right through that f***ing skull of his -! I clench my teeth struggling to calm down. No, I can't do that to Nightmare and Clover Tower. My actions now will fall back on others, including Jackie. I shift my weight, signaling my leave.

"Goodbye, Hatter. Jackie will be staying at Clover Tower from now on." I add as a final note.

"It's a true shame that she's already in my grasp, isn't it?" Dupre chuckles catching my attention, "you should have seen her, Gray. Her lips, her body, her mind ... they are all so soft you want to spoil it rotten, don't you?"

" ... Farewell, Hatter." I hiss before leaping out of the window. I'm going to lose it. If he had said Jackie's name one more time with that filthy mouth of his - just once more, and I ...

I would have slaughtered him on the spot.

JACKIE'S POV

What did he mean by 'Go to your room. I'll be there shortly.'?!

My heart pounds with the obvious as I try to erase the thought. No way no way no way! He wouldn't move that fast right? I mean I just realized that I really like him. N-No need to rush things at all. A never ending blush stains my face as I try to cool down the permanent blood settlement. Why am I even blushing this much? H-He probably meant that just to drop off the clothes, that's all!

I nervously pace my room continuing to look at my cracked window. I went and unlocked it for him but still, can't he hurry up? The suspense is killing me. I don't know what he meant! My breathing slightly hitches as I remember his teeth grazing the skin on my neck leaving a fiery line of heat that practically melted me on the spot. M-Maybe he will do something like that? My heart jerks hard as I imagine his perfectly toned muscles pressing against my back as he does who knows what to me.

SHUT. UP. _BRAIN_!

I'm over thinking this. I know I am. I mean, h-he's not expecting me to do the mattress mambo right? Not so soon, impossible! I squeak and spin around as I hear the window creak. I remain frozen, eyes locked to the window. N-Nothing. It's just my imagination I know it is b-but this is really freaking me out -!

"Jackie."

"Augh!" I choke, spinning around as I spy Gray coming through the door like a normal human being. He softly sets a stuffed lumpy pillow case aside looking over my clearly distraught face. His topaz eyes solemnly study me before flickering to the open window.

"You should close the window. You'll catch a cold." I lightly shiver as his arm brushes by me. Oh man ... what am I going to do? I-I like him and don't want to hurt his feelings but I-I'm so not mentally prepared for something like _that_! No, stop thinking! Just stop thinking!

"R-Right." My arms tremble with the tension and stress of the whole situation. Man I am terrified-! He glances over his shoulder his yellow eyes locking onto my arms.

"Are you cold? Here," he offers, sliding off his jacket as he wraps it around my shoulders. I flinch as he picks me up, sitting himself down on the couch before pulling me into a soft embrace. I-Is this the start of it? Oh man I just don't freaking know-! I jump as his hand softly rubs my back, more so in a comforting way than romantic. H-Huh?

"Relax, Jackie. I ... only want to hold you." He reassures with a smile, pressing his cheek to the top of my head. I shiver as his warmth penetrates my thin clothes and nuzzle my head against his shoulder. Oh ... so this is all he meant? I take a moment to measure his sincerity before slowly relaxing. He won't go against his word.

I smile and set my hand on his arm slowly inhaling his masculine scent. Hm ... I've never been the one to like cigarettes but mixing that with whatever cologne he has makes it smell good. I look up at his jaw faintly blushing as my eyes fall down towards his neck. My mouth strangely heats up as the urge to kiss him comes over me. I tense up again as my blood begins to boil.

No, no just stop thinking you stupid brain! My lips press up against his neck just over his lizard tattoo. I shakily inhale as my blood throbs an electric shock lighting up my bones. W-What the heck was that brain?! I said stop thinking not start acting! I quickly pull back spying Gray's startled eyes. Whoops.

"Sorry ... ," I mutter, suddenly self conscious as I bury my face into his neck. Wow that was embarrassing. Why would I do that?! Stupid instincts!

"N-No, it just startled me is all." Gray feverishly says with red coloring his entire face. I hide my face in his shoulder. Don't look at me that was so embarrassing!

"Look at me, Jackie." He breathes, scooping my chin up as he makes me look at him. His gentle smile broadens as his lips touch the tip of my nose. "You're so cute, Jackie."

"S-Stop." I weakly beg, my face growing an even deeper shade of red. I don't know what to do! Yeah, I like him but even just a little touching like this is making me feel so weird and I don't know what to do with it. His hand softly cups my cheek as he tilts my head, gingerly leaving kisses along my jaw. A strange hum builds up in the back of my throat as I tremble, softly gripping Gray's shirt. S-Stop ... I'm not used to so much touching. It's honestly scaring me.

"G-Gray, please stop." I plead, holding completely still as his lips draw over my temple. He pauses, measuring the hidden terror in my voice. Why am I being such a baby?! Gray pulls back lightly tapping his forehead against mine.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks, concerned as his fingers overlap behind my neck. My eyes remain firmly down as I try to come up with a response.

"N-No. You're doing everything just _too_ good." I whine, hiding my head against his neck. He immediately jumps as his grip strains. I softly exhale feeling as he shakes beneath me and hides his expression over my shoulder. What's going on with him? "What's wrong?"

"N-Neck. You're breathing on the ta-tattoo." I lean back spying his flushing face and feverish grin. Uh ... oh. Oh _wow_ whoops ok.

"Sorry." I mumble again as I try to pull away. His hand remains firm, only letting me shift so I'm not breathing directly on the ticklish lizard.

"I-I-It's fine." He huskily breathes out softly rubbing my back. I remain quiet enjoying the warmth. This is ... pretty nice. We sit in silence for a little while simply enjoying each other's warmth. I glance out the window. I wonder what I'm going to do about the debt with Blood now. I guess I can just work more so around Clover Tower and try to get it back to him before the interest sky rockets. I wouldn't put it passed him to do that.

"What are you thinking about?" Gray mutters making me jump. I quickly rake my brain for a topic since anything concerning Blood is to be avoided at all costs.

"Nothing much." I hum lightly squeezing his shoulders. I pause before leaning back, again pinching the rock hard muscles. "You've got a ton of stress knots."

"Oh, do I?" He asks, glancing over my hands.

"Yeah. Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Huh? Oh, I wouldn't I to trouble you." Gray says with a smile. He wants it I know he does.

"It's no trouble at all, Gray. Here lay down on the couch." I order before slipping off him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to give you a back rub, Gray." I smile squeezing my hands in the air. He chuckles showing me a small smile.

"If you insist, Jackie." As he rolls onto his stomach I messily try to fold up his jacket before setting it aside. Hm ... I could make him take off his shirt too. My face turns a tad darker as I quickly vanquish the idea. Nope nope nope~ that's _not_ a good idea. I think I would be too busy drooling rather than rubbing. Once he was settle in I gripped his shoulders, working my way into the harder muscles.

"Let me know if it hurts." I say digging my knuckles into the knots of muscles. Gray groans in the back of his throat as he tenses. "Relax your shoulders it makes it easier for me and less painful for you," I note pushing and prodding the muscles running down near his spine.

"Do you do this often?" He asks as I barrel down on a particular nasty knot in his lower back. He shifts as I push harder forcing the muscle to relax or suffer the wrath of my elbow grinding into it.

"Sort of." I'm just really good working things with my hands. I haven't actually rubbed that many backs in my days.

"Hm ... you're very good at it." He compliments with a small hum thoroughly enjoying his muscles being jabbed and worked into.

"Thanks." I laugh, moving back up to his shoulders which have the worst knots. He tenses up as I massage the thick neck muscle, pinching and twisting my thumb into the places where it was the hardest. His back smoothly rises each time he breathes distracting me almost every time. Personally I wouldn't have pictured Gray as being someone who's really built but he's got a lot going for him. I dare say he may rival even Boris's six pac, although Gray's aren't as defined.

I stare at his content face which remains smooth as I begin to lighten up my rubbing. Is he asleep already? I pull back, watching as his eyes crack open. I laugh at his sleepy state trying to keep them to small chuckles. My hand lightly brushes over his forehead exposing his eyes. He looks really, really tired. As if he hasn't been getting enough sleep at night.

"Stay right here." I order as I trot over to my bed and pull off a small blanket folded in the corner of it. I unfold the tricky fabric laying it across Gray's back. I laugh at his still half cracked eyes softly rubbing his upper back.

"Get some sleep, Gray. You need it." I turn to take off his shoes but his fingers slip between my digits, making me look back at his blazing topaz eyes.

"Do you swear not to leave?" He asks with an excellent poker face. I gently pull his hand up kissing his knuckle.

"I promise. I'll be in this room when you wake up." I hum letting him tuck his hand back into place. My fingers tug at his shoe laces before sliding them off his feet and neatly set them behind the couch. He looked pretty sleepy and irritable the whole day. Now that I think about it Gray hardly said a word at the meeting. And when we were in his 'secret room' he pretty much was laying on me for support. I smile as draw my finger tips over his hair before leaning down and kiss his temple.

"Goodnight, Gray." Heh ... I guess even mama bear needs to be babied every now and then.

‡

Aw~! I thought that ending was cute! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~ and, what's this? A date with the ex assassin?


	13. Chapter 13

_"Jackie ... ," a familiar voice whines. My eyes crack open spying nothing but a grey dismal sky. Hm? I'm in the streets? I roll over spying the base of a crumbling building. Oh. I know that building. That's where that crazy cat lady lives. And the bakery is down the street, and the drinking joint is up ahead ... wait, where am I? I bring my hands up to my eyes glancing over to my left. _

_The scream sticks in my throat as I spy Jay, my identical twin brother, coughing up blood as he lays in a pool of red liquid. His mismatched eyes roll over to me as his mouth wordlessly gaps, blood spewing from broken teeth and collapsed ribs. _

_"Jackie ... why did you throw me into the street?" He asks with deadened eyes, groaning painfully as he rolls onto his feet. I stumble back tripping on the sidewalk as I fall flat on my butt. My eyes fall back spying a semi truck down the road, jack knifed in the busy streets of New York. He survived ... he actually survived my brother, Jay -!_

_"Jay ... Jay, you're alive -!" I shout, throwing myself at him. I tightly wrap my arms around his shoulders pulling him in close. "Jay! Oh Jay! I'm so sorry! So, so sorry! I should have gotten Joe to help me carry you. Jay, Jay please answer me." I chokingly sob ignoring the crowd of people gathering. _

_"Did you see that? She pushed him right in front of that semi truck!"_

_What?_

_"I know! And she thinks that say I'm sorry will fix anything? Honestly kids these days have no values!"_

_What are you talking about? T-Tripped ... I tripped, and Jay pushed me out of the way. I know he did because I was the one who was in front of the truck until he threw me back and fell forward on his own momentum. I saw it happen. _

_So why won't anyone believe me?_

_"You didn't trip, Jackie." Jay's voice coughs up as he shoves me away. I stumble back, landing right in the tight grasps of Jerry and Jerome, my bosses at work. _

_"T-Tripped ... I tripped." I stutter out watching as the eyes of the crowd fade away into darkness. _

_"You shoved me in front of that truck." He purrs with a bloody grin, coolly sauntering up to me as he held my chin. _

_"N-No ... Jay, I saw it you pushed me out of the way and smiled-!" I shakily argue desperate to make him understand. Jay, I would never hurt you like that and you know it! I would rather suffer death a thousand times before I hurt my brother!_

_"I smiled because I thought I threw you into the way of the truck. In my drunken stupor I guess I had it wrong." He chuckles, almost in disbelief at his silly mistake. No. Jay, why are you lying? A mad rasping laugh bubbles from my lips as I look over him. He's walking. He's alive and talking to me._

_"J-Jay, why are you lying?" What is there to gain from lying to me? I know he loves me and I love him. More than anything. I would give up anything for my brother, for crying out loud!_

_"Anything? Then ... gIvE mE tHe LiFe YoU sToLe FrOm Me -!" He roars as blood begins to seep out of his eyes like tears. The hands over my arms vanish as the entire world around me warps into the empty streets. His hands immediately grip my neck, tightening around my throat as he smacks me against the side walk. I clench my teeth and dig my nails into his wrists. _

_"Jay, stop it-!" I scream drawing blood from his hands. Stop that it hurts! Jay, Jay why are you hurting me? I love you more than anything and I would die before I hurt him!_

_"ThEn WhY dId I hAvE tO dIe wHiLe yOu LiVeD?!" He angrily demands the blood dripping on my face like hardened tears of torture. "I tHoUgHt YoU, mY oWn SiStEr WoUlD nEvEr HuRt Me BuT tHeN yOu Go AnD kIlL mE -!" He shrieks as his hands clutch my throat tighter. My eyes blaze with fury as I pull back my leg kicking him square in the gut. Blood splashes against my face as he topples over, wiping the blood off with his arm as he shakily glares over me. _

_"What in the world do you think you're saying?! I would never hurt you!"_

_"MoThEr LoVeD mE mOsT! WhY dId I hAvE tO DiE bEcAuSe YoU fElL?!" He angrily demands, his black tank top becoming soaked in his own blood._

_"You were the one that fell! We need to get to a hospital so stop being stupid and let's go." I growl before I spy the angry shift in his eyes. Uh oh. _

_"LiAr!" He screams as he whips forward punching my square in the cheek. I topple over and roll onto my feet glaring at Jay as my chest tightens. Liar! I would never, never hurt him. My rage turns livid as I jump to my feet jabbing him right in the gut. _

_"Who are you?! My brother would never hit me like that!" I angrily scream as I stomp my foot into his groan. He shouts in agony trying to save himself as I grind my foot into the tender area. My brother would never dare raise a fist to me like that. _

_This is only a nightmare. _

_"NiGhTmArE? NiGhTmArE?! YoU tHiNk ThIs Is JuSt A nIgHtMaRe?!" He shrieks like a banshee gripping my leg before twisting it. I let out a startled bark before falling onto the ground, wrestling with his arms. He grunts as his limbs give out, already having lost too much blood. _

_"I. DID. NOT. KILL. YOU!" I scream in his face, making sure the message is clear. His focus shifts before his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head, his body startling to convulse. No, no please I remember this part. First was the seizure and then-_

_"BLEH -!" Jay coughed a fountain of blood, adding to the pool he is now lying on. His eyes begin to empty of life as his body gives out the last of its twitches before finally succumbing. N-No ... _

_"Jay?J-Jay?" I stutter, patting his cheek as tears dab my eyes. My chest tightens as my throat closes up. "H-Hey, little blue Jay, this is a joke, right? A-And this is ketchup, right?" The mad words bubble from my lips as I sweep my tongue across the strong metallic salty liquid. K-Ketchup? N-No ... _

_This is blood and this is real._

_"Jay, Jay ... Little Blue Jay? Hey, wake up, th-this isn't funny anymore." I choke out between sobs. _

_He's gone._

_Just like before he's dead and gone._

_"JAY!" I scream, falling down as I smack his chest. Tears streak my cheeks as wild crying pass my lips. "JAY, JAY DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE-!"_

_‡_

_"JACKIE!" My eyes burst open as I look up, spying Nightmare kneeling before me in the grey space. _

_"N-N-N-Nightmare~!" I sob, wrapping my arms tight around his shoulders as I let out my choking sobs. My face buries in his shoulder, ruining his suit. "It hurts - it hurts so much-!"_

_"Shh, shh. There there Jackie everything is just fine." He soothingly hums as the grey sky vanishes. "You're in the middle of a nightmare. But don't worry, I'm right here." He reassures, continually patting my back. I glance out from under his shoulder spying the Amusement Park surrounding me. T-The Park? How?_

_"I'm sorry to say but you're still dreaming. Relax, Jackie just relax." Shop venders call out to passerby people enticing them to draw near to their stands. Other workers walk around with pretzels and scores of cotton candy, handing them out to the little faceless children who beg their parents to buy some. I shakily inhale tightly gripping Nightmare closer. So scary ... _

_"It's alright, Jackie. That bad dream isn't here now. Just smile and lose yourself in these dreams." Nightmare coaxes as I quickly suck in a breath. N-Nightmare ... where did he go?_

_"Hah? Ah, there you are Jackie!" I look up spying Gowland drawing closer with his out of whack violin. "Hey, did you fix that tea cup ride yet? They say the wheel aren't spinning some of them." He grins as he grabs some cotton candy, placing it in my hands. Huh? My work clothes. When did I change into that?_

_"Hey, hey! So I was thinking for a new ride I could create the 'Screaming Death Trap of DOOOOOM!' You see, people go right up onto a diving board and jump off, landing on nothing but concrete! Isn't that a great idea?" He asks, unrolling the construction plans for me to see. My mouth pops open in shock. How can that possibly be a good ride?! "I knew you would love it-,"_

_"YOU IDIOT! That will kill all our customers!"_

_"Huh? How?"_

_"There's nothing but concrete for them to land on!" I shout almost in a playful rage. Ah~ Gowland. _

_"But that's what's so fun!" Boris buts in, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I smile and pat his arm before giving him a hug._

_I've missed you guys and the Amusement Park._

GRAY'S POV

I nervously looks over Jackie's face spying her finally cracking a smile. I lightly dab the sides of her eyes cleaning up the tears running down her face. What in the world was she dreaming about? I heard her muttering in her sleep before she started to scream something about a little blue jay. Was she dreaming about baby birds? A tinge of jealously touch my cheeks as I more earnestly wipe away her tears. Sounds like a cute dream but why was she crying?

"Is she alright?" I ask Master Nightmare as his eye cracks open. He sits up with an extremely displeased frown on his lips.

"No. Someone is messing with her dreams and making her remember terrible memories. Altered memories, of course." He says as his eye narrows. He gently touches beneath her left eye sweeping away a stray tear.

"What do you mean?" I ask, highly alarmed. First dealing with Dupre and now this? It's almost as if she can never catch a break. Her breath smoothly comes in and out as she lightly chuckles in her sleep, rolling over as she grasps a pillow as it to hug it.

"Heh ... stupid Go...wland," she mutters while softly laughing again as her cheek twitched into a smile. Gowland? Ah~ she must be dreaming about the Amusement Park now. I never knew that the Amusement Park gave her such joy to work at. Nightmare stares at her face before breathing out a smile.

"It's nothing that you should concern yourself with too much, Gray. Let me handle my own realm." He hums tapping his pointer finger to his lips before drifting his eye over her smiling face.

"Meh ... Boris stop messing with my wires ... ," she whines with a small laugh, rolling over again as she enjoys her blissful dream. I worriedly stare at the small dabs of wet spots on the pillow. It must have been a terrible memory she was remembering. But what would it have to do with a 'little blue jay'? How could a bird be so terrifying? Maybe she's frightened of birds in general? Nightmare chuckles as he looks up, spying the sky shift to dawn.

"Gray."

"Yes, Master Nightmare?"

"Take Jackie out on a date today."

"Huh?"

JACKIE'S POV

"Gray, where are we going?" I ask excitedly as I put my arms up to see where I'm going. Why did he have to blindfold me? His hand stiffly intertwines with mine as he softly tugs me in the right direction. He's been all over me since this morning. He even brought me breakfast, which I promptly flushed down the toilet when he wasn't looking. I have to admit it looked right at home being flushed down the white bowl.

"It's a secret." He hums as doors creak open. I listen intently to the sounds around us hearing people chatting and shoes clapping against cobblestone pavement. It sounds like we are in town somewhere. Gray's strong hand never loosens on my hand as he keeps a strong grip. I stupidly smile along lost in my thoughts of where we could be going. This is fun but it really makes me wonder why Nightmare wanted us out of Clover Tower? Heh, I bet he's slacking off work.

"So who's going to whip Nightmare into shape with paperwork while you're out with me?" I chuckle imagining a faceless with a whip trying to make Nightmare finish his paperwork.

"I've given him exactly 153 documents to read, correct and fill out while we are gone." Gray answers already having thought ahead. I snicker at the lazy man's predicament. So funny~

"Cool. So, where are we going?"

"We're almost there." Gray says as he pulls up my hand. "Careful there're steps here."

"Alright." I say, pacing myself as I hop up the stairs relying on Gray's help is I stumble. I hop up one last time falling through the empty space. Whoops, the stairs were already done. I giggle at my stupidity as something rings.

"Two tickets? Why yes of course. You two are actually the first costumers here today and probably the last." She heavily sighs punching in something.

"Why is that?" Gray asks, a bit troubled. I curiously reach forward running my hands over cool stone. Granite, definitely if not marble.

"Well, tourist season is over so we are ending up closing earlier and earlier each day. Don't worry about the time limit, however. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves for as long as you like!" The woman's voice hums as something slides against the granite counter. Hm?

"Thank you."

"Would you like a tour of the Zo-,"

"No, thank you." Gray quickly interrupts as his hand slides across my back, resting on my waist. My heart innocently skips a beat as I smile, leaning against Gray's side. He's so sweet I can hardly get over it! Gray's grip tightens as he pulls me alongside him quickly moving in a circular motion before we hop into brisk, warm air.

Oh~ where are we? It almost smells like we are in the middle of the woods. The better smells out there, of course like pine needles. I delicately sniff the air as Gray leads me deeper into the strange place, letting me freely walk ahead a few steps before I hear a door close. Oh? I step over the ground again. This feels like grass. An excited shiver shoots up my spine as I listen to something gently sniffing the air a few feet ahead of me. Is it an animal? I wonder what it is?

"Are you ready to see where we are?" He asks with an excited coo to his voice. Hm? He sounds pretty excited wherever we are too. I jump, a smile crossing my face as Gray's hands smoothly glide over my sides before running up my bare arms. The second the blindfold comes off I'm overtaken by the crazy sight before me.

A tiny baby deer cautiously approaches, delicately sniffing the air.

"Awe~!" I immediately say. This little deer still has its spots! Gray's hands push down on my shoulders, encouraging me to sit down. I follow his lead and side shoulder to shoulder with him, holding out my hand. So cute! "Gray, where are we?"

"We are at the Zoo Gallery. Look up." My eyes search the cylinder shaped room spying moving paintings of all sorts. My eyes grow wide as I see a sparrow dart from one painting to the next, becoming a part of the moving art before darting back out into other paintings. It almost looks like windows into a forest around us but they are teeming with so much life they're spilling over into the main room.

"T-This is _amazing_!" I breathe, astounded that such a place exists. The fawn lets out a startled yelp and darts back, diving into the safety of a painting before turning around and staring at me.

"The animals in the paintings become real. They are free to enter and leave according to their will. So we have to be still if we want them to come to us." Gray hums eyeing up a particularly adorable brown bunny which is hesitating between the flat dimension of the painting and the grassy field we are in. I smile and lean against him staring at the fawn from before. So cute~

Gray's cheek twitches into a smile before his hand wipes up to his neck, a slightly disgruntled look on his face. I stare at his reaction until he catches my gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Oh, look at that." Gray says pointing up to a particular black capped chickadee which is perched on top of a painting. It's head tilts to the side as Gray slyly reaches behind his back and pulls out a small bag. "Hold out your hand."

"Bird seed?" I ask staring at the large assortment of seeds for both small and larger birds. I stare at the bird holding my arms out to present it to him. Come on~ come on~ I don't bite. The bird hops long the painting, hesitant before fluttering down where we are. I gasp as the adorble bird perches on my thumb, pecking at a small sunflower seed. I silently turn to Gray my eyes lighting up in the adorableness of the one bird alone. "soooooooo cute~!"

Gray's lips curl into a smile as he pours some in his one hand sticking it next to mine. I flinch as a sparrow hops along the grass, measuring whether it should come or not, before hopping right into the center of the bird seed and started pecking away.

"Adorable aren't they?" Gray asks with a chuckle. I glance over spying seven tiny birds flocking to him.

"How are you getting so many?" Is there a secret technique I don't know about? He chuckles, keeping his hand close to mine so some of the birds hop into my little pile of seeds.

"I've been here a few times before so they know me fairly well." He hums watching as some of the bigger birds like a cardinal darts down, wrapping its talons around his thumb before picking up one of the larger seeds. I smile and glance over to the fawn which is hesitating by the entrance of the painting. "You want the deer?"

"Yes~," I immediately answer nearly dying of its cuteness. Eyes or not it's still adorable! Gray chuckles and pulls out a small back of what looks like kibble.

"Here, pour your bird seed into my hand." Gray says, keeping one hand firmly placed over his neck as he brings his over hand closer. I slowly pour the seeds into his hand watching as a good portion of it falls into the space between us.

"Whoops."

"It's fine the birds will more than happily eat them all the same." He laughs, frightening off a few faint hearted birds while the bigger ones continue eating. I take a small handful of the kibble making eye contact with the baby deer. Maybe if I think hard enough it will come to me.

I flinch as a furry paw pulls my hand down towards the grass. My snickering laughs only make its ears twitch as it hooks it paws over my hand eating as much kibble as it wants.

"This one's really forward." I chuckle as it continues to munch down. I softly stroke its head watching as it silently eats. So cute~

"Yes. That rabbit in particular is quite forward. Urk," he grunts under his breath, tightening his hold to the side of his neck. I stare at his hand deeply concerned about his reaction.

"What is the matter with your neck?"

"It's nothing, I promise. Oh?" He starts, looking up at the deer painting. My head shoots up as I spy three small spotted dear crawl out from the painting, hesitating before drawing closer. I gently scoop up more kibble and replace the one hand's quickly depleting stash before taking out some more and hold it out for the fawns themselves. So cute! The first one slowly steps over my legs and stretches its head out as far as it can, shyly nibbling on a piece before hopping away, staring at my reaction as it chews the tiny mouthful.

"They're really shy but once they warm up to you they'll be all~ over you." Gray explains with a broad smile. I glance over spying his shoulders lined with birds and his legs overrun with bunnies, chipmunks, squirrels and mice. My gosh this man is like Doctor Doolittle! I look back as one of the fawns approaches, bravely taking more food from my hand. So cute~ I glance down at the bunny watching as it sniffs around my hand for some more food. Should I get it more food or just keep feeding the deer? Man, I'm actually pretty torn-

"Ouch!" I gasp, quickly pulling my hand away from the bunny. It bit me?! The fawns immediately book it back to the painting, vanishing from view as they dive behind bushes. The other animals immediately scurry off leaving me in a daze. Awe man!

"Are you alright?" Gray asks looking over my hand. I softly exhale showing him the damage done.

"The bunny bit me." I say glaring over the fat rodent as it merrily hops off with a full stomach. It's not that bad just a little bit of blood that's all. Gray twists around pulling out a small medical kit out of the bag where he was carrying food.

"It's just a cut, Gray-," I start before he pulls my hand up to his lips. A small shiver shoots through my arm as he visibly runs his tongue over the wound sucking out any possible infection. His topaz eyes lock to mine as he disinfects the area studying my rising blush.

I glance off to the side too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Awkward~ Gray pulls back, spitting the blood and such into his dark blue hankie before neatly folding it up and placing it in his pocket. I remain deathly quiet, peeking at him as he smoothly wraps it up good and tight.

"A band aid would be fine." I mutter as more heat dances across my cheeks. Geh, I feel pathetic! His cheek twitches into a smile as he finishes it off, hooking it together so the bandage won't unravel.

"Only the best for you, Miss Jackie." Gray purrs as he gently cradles my hand looking deep into my eyes. I sheepishly smile and look over to the painting with the bunny trying to distract myself.

"Y-Yeah?" I ask as I spy something black writhing next to his neck. I perk up, locking my eyes to the strange sight before Gray's hand slaps over it.

"What is that?" I curiously ask as I get to my knees, leaning forward to try and get a better look. My eyes zero in on a tiny black tail lashing back and forth between his fingers.

"It's nothing, Miss Jackie." He mutters as he shrinks back. A sigh passes through his lips as he realizes I'm not going to stop checking it out any time soon. What is he hiding from me? His fingers gently pull into a fist cupping the strange creature as he presents it to me, opening his hands. A tiny, black lizard shakes its head, examining the room before locking eyes with me. A ripping force tears through my body as I dumbly stare at the thing. "I know, it's creepy-,"

"SO CUTE!" I shout placing my open palm next to his. Come on~ onto my hand you go~

"C-Cute?" Gray asks as a faint flush touches his cheeks. The little lizard doesn't even hesitate before crawling onto the new surface, checking out the individual crevices in my hand compared to Gray's.

"Yes, it's _adorable_! Why were you hiding it from me?" I ask, mesmerized by the adorable cold blooded creature.

"You aren't disgusted by it?" He asks, honestly puzzled. I giggle and softly touch it's back, being extra careful not to hurt its delicate spine.

"Bats, snakes, even sometimes spiders. But most of all I _love_ reptiles!" They are really cool looking and by gosh I don't care what others say I turn into mush when I see one and more so get the chance to hold one. In a safe environment, of course I'm not stupid about it.

"R-Really?" He asks, astounded by the new information. I smile and bring the little lizard up closer for inspection. Each tiny scale glistened with the light showing off the tiny details it has. I chuckle at his reaction watching as he physically jumps, clearly thrown off guard.

"Are you alright?" I ask troubled by his reaction. Did something bite him too?

"J-Just fine, Miss Jackie." Gray shakily exhales holding his hand out for his little lizard. I blink, staring at his bare neck before looking back to the lizard.

"This is the tattoo on your neck? That's even cooler!" I exclaim softly bringing it up before my lips. "Hello Gray~," I purr watching as his cool visibly crumbles.

"S-Stop that." He asks, breathing a little heavier. I raise an eyebrow before glancing at the lizard. Oh I think I can have some fun with this. His eyes widen as he spies the devilish smile curl my lips up.

"Hm~ then tell me what's going on." I ask, delicately running my nail along its side. A shiver shoots up his side as he curves away from the touch, his breathing hitching as his face darkens. He stumbles to his feet holding his hand out for his little tattoo.

"J-Jackie, please stop." He begs clearly at my mercy for whatever reason.

"Then tell me why doing this," I ask, sliding my finger under the lizard's jaw and stroke up, watching as Gray's head cranes back, breathing heavier as his body tenses up, "does _that_ to you."

"It's a part of my body." My eyes widen as I stare at the little lizard, watching as it's tongue juts out before being sucked back into its mouth. It's a part of him? So, stroking it's side is like running my hand up Gray's side? I playfully lean back cupping the little lizard in my hands and give a very, very light squeeze. His shoulders slightly pull together as he flushes an even deeper red trying not to completely lose his composure.

"My my~ it seems that _I_ have the advantage here, doesn't it?" I tease before tapping my finger to my chin. I can have some fun with this.

"Jackie, you wouldn't." His eyes grow wide as his face pales.

"I would. You know~ I still haven't forgiven you for being a jerk to me." I tease lightly rubbing my middle finger against the lizard's side. Gray sucks in a quick breath as he tries to lean away from the touch but clearly fails.

"J-Jackie, this isn't funny." He nearly whines as he tries to look fierce despite his deep red blush.

"Yeah? I think it's hilarious! I never knew you had a soft spot like this Gray." I hum flipping the surprisingly compliant lizard onto it's back. Hm? Oh~

"And~ you also really scared me when you nearly killed Ace in that alley and trapped me against the wall. I didn't appreciate that." I sadistically continue softly bringing my finger down the lizard's chest and to its belly. Gray grasps at his stomach as he clenches his teeth clearly on the verge of permanatly having a beat red face.

"Hey, what would happen if I leave this room with the lizard?"

"As long as you don't leave the building it should be fine - ah." Gray stops himself but it's too late.

"Yay~ hey, let's go Gray. I'm starting to have a lot of fun." I sing, opening the door for him. Gray stumbles out a moment later, carrying the little bag of food as I hop down the hallway, looking around at all the other paintings. These are really amazing. I wonder why these aren't coming out of their paintings right now? I stare at one in particular spying a deep glare reflecting off of glass. Oh. So these are contained out in the hallway but in those little rooms it is open for them to explore freely. That's neat.

"J-Jackie, please give it back." He begs realizing he has made a grave mistake in trusting me.

"No." I deny, basking the little lizard in warm air. I'm just glad I've got minty breath at the moment and not nasty breath.

"Urk-!" He whines, hiding his embarrassed face behind his hands. I giggle at the simple torture softly running my finger up and down the lizard's back. So much fun~ this is the first time I've ever had the upper hand on Gray so why not play it up a bit? I continue to trot down the halls looking around at all the animals behind the 'cages' as some of them stalk back and forth while others playfully hop around from painting to painting. This is so bizarre I love it!

I jump as Gray's arm shoots out in front of me, blocking my path. Gray's face is a dark beet red as he shakily breathes. Man it looks like I really put him through hell. I kind of want to apologize and at the same time I don't. I wanna tease him some more.

"Give. It. BACK." He warns with passionately burning eyes. I lightly stick my tongue out and pull the lizard away from him.

"No." I curtly respond, drawing my thumb and pointer finger up its sides. Gray sucked in a wild gasp as his hands roughly grab my jaws, shoving his lips against mine. I immediately try to retreat from the forceful affection smacking my back into a door. His leg slips between my own trapping me against the wooden door as he feverishly deepened the kiss. I let out a small whine as my blood begins to strangely boil setting my limbs on fire. My spine shudders as his hand scoops up the little lizard from my palm slipping it into one of his coat pockets.

"G-Gray - !" I gasp before trying to pull back.

"It's no good, Miss Jackie. Now it's my turn to dish out the 'punishment'." He heatedly exhales before using one hand to hold my head steady and push his lips to mine. His head twitches to the side as steps are heard. Oh that would be so embarrassing! I let out a sharp yelp, muffled by his mouth, as the wall behind me gives out. Bleak darkness consumes the tiny storage closet as he smoothly shuts the door, giving us our privacy. Aw crap that was my only chance of escape!

"P-Punishment? Why?" I heavily breathe as his fingers run through my hair and pull my head back. He bends over and connects our mouths, pushing me against a cement wall and traps me like before. A small moan slips by my lips as his other hand slides down my back, hesitating before bravely and tightly grasping my hip. I gasp from the startling move and grope at his jacket, too shocked to really say anything. My gosh he's on fire! What the heck was I really doing when I had the lizard?! My embarrassed blush rises as I face the inevitable. I think I was ... turning him ... _on_? That's the only thing I can think of at the moment as to what's happening here.

My blood throbs as my fingers grip his jacket, pulling myself up to him as I boldly push back in the kiss. It this right? Oh forget it if it feels right then it's right! My one arm hooks around his neck, pulling myself up to my tippy toes as my other hand runs over his throat. Gray sucks in a quick breath before a strange wet presence brushes over my bottom lip. T-Tongue? He wants to ... oh. Use t-t-t-t-t-t-_tongue_? How the heck do you kiss with a freaking tongue? That's used for tasting!

Gray's other hand rakes down my side when he realizes I'm not going to run. His fingers tightly keep hold of my hips pressing them against his upper thigh as he licks my lower lip again. I'm right he wants to use tongue. My teeth unconsciously click together making sure entrance is impossible. I'm not really ready to do that yet. It's still too early and heck, now that I think about it, this is technically our first date! I shouldn't be whoring myself out in the freaking closet! I gasp, keeping my teeth together as he tightly squeezes my hips, earnestly pressing his lips below my ear.

But it feels so _good_!

Finally I pull back, laughing as I bury my forehead into his shoulder. His lips continue to run over my shoulder, less forcibly than before but still hinting he wants more.

"S-Sorry." I apologize, trying to catch my breath as I cling to Gray now for support. I'm not giving everything away so fast. I've gotta keep _some_ distance between us even though this blew right passed like fifty of my first date rules. I continue to giggle as I muffle it into Gray's shoulder.

"F-For?" He asks, wrapping his hands around my lower and upper back as he pulls me into a tight hug, pressing his lips to my ear and neck, pretty much wherever he could reach.

"You literally t-took my breath away!" I rasp, laughing at the situation we're in. Here I am, hiding in a closet making out with my ... well, _boyfriend_. I embarrassingly slap a hand over my face and shakily exhale at the thought, trying to quiet my laughter.

Without warning Gray tenses up, staring at the door. His hand lightly covers my mouth as he silently drags me into the shadows behind some rolled up tapestries. Gray ducks down, yanking my into his lap as he keeps his hand over my chuckling lips. I gotta stop laughing but I _can't_! My eyes widen as I hold my breath, watching as the door opens with a rather short, stubby faceless with a flashlight wearing a guards uniform. He flashes the light around the room, searching. After a few moments he loops around, quietly shutting the door. Gray's hand slips off my mouth as I heavily breathe a sigh of relief. That was ... actually kind of exciting. My heart is still pounding so hard from Gray before and then almost getting caught! Ha~ I'm such a bad girl.

"That was close." I chuckle, craning my head back to peck Gray on the jaw. He heavily sighs rubbing his forehead.

"My apologies, Miss Jackie. I got carried away-,"

_CLICK_

Both of our heads snap up, listening as various dead bolts on the door are shut. My jaw drops as I listen to the elderly faceless's footsteps plod away before throwing my head back against Gray's shoulder and groaning. Fantastic. I'm locked in a tiny room with my hot and bothered boyfriend.

That's not actually so bad.

‡

Oh oh~ I wonder how they are going to get out? Will they stick it out or will Jackie find a way passed all the deadbolts? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

"Gray," I murmur cracking my eyes open. He pushes forward in the kiss savoring the last morsel he'll be getting for now. I laugh and return the favor before tapping my forehead to his and retreat. We need to get out of here. Besides I'm starving since I flushed breakfast down the toilet and probably missed lunch. He pulls back, teasingly keeping his lips just barely brushing over mine.

"Hm?" He hums touching the tip of his nose to mine.

"We need to leave soon. I'm sure Nightmare is taking advantage of the fact that you're not there." I giggle, shivering as his hands lightly rub my sides through the shirt.

"I'll bet you're right," he slightly growls just thinking about his boss slacking off. "Later ... ," he pleadingly whispers with a chuckle, pressing his lips to my lower jaw, "I'm enjoying myself."

"I'm not saying no. I'm just saying not right now." I purr pecking him on the cheek. Honestly, what in the world has gotten into me? I only met Gray like what, thirty time changes ago and now here I am in a dark room with him, sitting on his lap? Well I must admit it's nice but it's so alien to me. I've watched movies and read books concerning romance only a few times and I just go and jump into it. My own carelessness is frightening me but ... when I'm with Gray it just feels so _right_.

"Fine." He hums as his hands rest over my hips. I slightly jump as he pulls me closer, kissing my jaw again. "So we can continue later?"

"Yeah. Just let me pick the locks." I get up and feel my way over to the door, using the little light provided by the moon and street lamps pouring in through the window.

"You can pick locks?" Gray asks, startled. I glance over my shoulder and grin.

"It's one of my favorite hobbies." I explain as I pull out the velvet case and slip out the tools. I kneel down immediately beginning to work on the handle lock. My eyes narrow as I push down the main lock trying to work on the side locks. This is pretty complicated considering it's only used for the storage closet. I jump as Gray's hands ghost over my sides, slipping into the slope of my waist. I glance back at him but don't bother giving him a warning before turning my attention back to the lock. A shiver shoots down my spine as he slowly kneads the area, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I still need to repay you for that backrub." He hums before his hands slide around, pushing against my back as he runs them straight up. My spine curves with his hands as I struggle to concentrate on the lock. My heart pounds as his lips touch the back of my neck, softly planting kisses over my shoulder and up to my jaw. Oh come on! I can't concentrate under these conditions!

_CLICK_

"Got it." I shakily say before moving up a bit to the fist dead bolt. Gray hums as his lower lip brushes across my earlobe.

"I'm getting more and more surprised by your abilities, Miss Jackie. You have very skilled hands." He darkly chuckles lightly squeezing my shoulders.

"Thank you." I embarrassingly mumble as I feel around for the lock. Huh? Where is it? My eyes narrow as I reach up, running my hand over the smooth metal popping out of the door.

"Uh oh." I say as Gray wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my jaw.

"Hm?" He asks with a hum, unwilling to separate his mouth from my skin.

"It's a one way lock dead bolt. Man I _hate_ those things!" I groan slapping a hand over my face. This is the kind that can only be unlocked and locked from the one side. Now that I think about it, the lock is perfect for a storage room. No one is supposed to be in here anyway and these are cheaper than the two way ones. I huff, leaning back into Gray's embrace. This is annoying. He thoughtfully hums in the back of his throat, pressing his lips against my ear.

"I've got an idea." He says before pulling back. Gray moves towards the window looking up at his with a hopeful gleam in his eye. "We can get out through the window." I stare at the lock at the base of the glass.

"There's an easy lock on it and it's from the inside." What luck! I grin and trot over to the window quickly running into a problem. It's over twice my height just to get up there. "Give me a lift Gray. I'm going to pick it and get through it."

"Alright. Here." He says, crouching before the door and holds his hands out for me. I lightly step on his hand balancing myself against the wall as he lifts me up. I bulk as my head hits the roof, knocking one of the tiles off its frame.

"Ow!" I grunt under my breath more out of surprise that hurt, "too high! Bring me a little lower."

"Sorry." He apologizes bringing me down so my hips are at his shoulders. His head rests over my stomach as I struggle to balance on his hands. I brace against the edges of the window before leaning my top half over the ledge, pulling out my picking tools. This should be easy. I slightly jump as Gray's arm wraps around my upper thighs, the support beneath my foot vanishing. My hands shoot out to brace myself as he adjusts his hold on me, sliding both hands beneath my thighs as he sets me on his shoulders.

"G-Gray what are you doing?!" I almost squeak struggling as his hands help me balance.

"It's easier this way. Were you thinking of something dirty?" He cockily purrs as his head presses against my stomach. Oh come on you _really_ had to put me on your shoulders in this kind of position?!

"Gray what's gotten into you?" I ask pushing his head back a little bit. His excited smile slowly falls as he shakily exhales, rubbing his head into my belly.

"Sorry. Just got a little excited." He apologizes lightening his hold so he's not squeezing the life out of my hips. I roll my eyes and rustle his hair a bit before picking at the lock. This is a pretty simple combination. I jump as my stomach loudly roars, immediately catching Gray's attention. Oh great there's no way he didn't hear that one.

"Hungry?" He chuckles, tugging up my shirt to expose my stomach.

"Little bit." I say making sure he doesn't inch it up too far. Why does he want to look at my stomach? He studies the smooth skin for a moment before pressing his lips against it.

"Looks like I'll just have to fill you up," he teases lightly nipping at the skin.

"GAH! Gray, knock it off! You've been so weird ever since you came in here!" Well, more like ever since I got a hold on his lizard. He numbly hums as his tongue very lightly licks my belly button before looking up to me with excited topaz eyes.

"I can't help it. When I see you standing before me and relentlessly teasing me it makes my old self want to come out and bite you." He dangerously purrs, resuming his little fun with my stomach. Oh whatever. The sooner I pick this the better. I continue to work it, making it by the first three ridges. Two more and-

"OW!" I shout as he takes a giant bite out of my stomach. "That freaking _hurt_! Why did you bite me?" I demand, completely shocked that he would do such a thing. He darkly chuckles before tapping his tongue along some blood beading up through the teeth marks. Ow ...

"You never stopped until I forced you to. Do you think you have what it takes to make _me_ stop?" He laughs, taking a more delicate bite off to the side. I swear I hope Nightmare gives him hell for this!

"Oh just shut the hell up." I growl kicking his back.

_CLICK_

I hold the pin in place before turning the little lock, pushing the door open.

"Got it." I victoriously say trying to scamper on out. Gray's fingers leave a heated touch as he helps me through. I pause at the top trying to figure out how I'm going to get down. Oh fantastic it's about a nine foot drop to breaking my neck. At least it's grass here.

"Why did you stop?"

"I have to turn around and go feet first." I warn as he pulls me back in. I drop right into his arms spying his devilish smile.

"I've got you." He hums before kissing me. I heavily sigh as warmth spreads within my chest.

"That's just because I let myself get caught." I playfully pout before giving him a quick peck. "Now let's get out alright?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"

"Why are you so bound and determined to stay and continue? You're acting like you'll never see me again."

"I rarely have time for breaks. Today was ... a special occasion." My eyes widen as it finally clicks.

"You're afraid that you won't have enough time for me." I state, shocked. We are going to be living and working in the same place it's not like we'll never see each other there!

"Yes. And I'm afraid you're going to get swept up by someone who has more time than me." He sheepishly admits as his face turns a bit red.

"Like Blood." His eyes immediately flash as his lips press into a hard line. Yep I just hit a land mine. I smile and gently run my fingers through his hair. "You're the one I care about, Gray. And I'm not someone who's wish washy when it comes to things like this." He absorbs my words before gently smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Of course! Besides we're going to be seeing each other Clover Tower since I'm going to be working there." His face lights up with a smile as he pulls me into a hug.

"I can't wait, Miss Jackie." He hums, hugging me closely. Of course I'm going to be working there.

I've got to pay off my debt to Blood and working is the only way I'll be able to.

‡

"Master Nightmare!" Gray roars throwing the doors back so they make an incredibly loud bang as they hit the walls. Nightmare jumps, waving his arms before he topples over back in his chair.

"G-Gray, you're back already?!" He shouts, flabbergasted as he looks over the two stacks of paperwork on either side of his desk. His face pales as Gray's frown grows deeper.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He screams quickly getting the papers in order. "These papers are what's done and these are what's finished!"

"Master Nightmare I told you to complete these by the time I returned! No coffee for ten time changes!" Gray growls harshly bringing down the sword of justice.

"Nooooooooo please Gray I beg of you! I need my coffee!" Nightmare cries before quickly ducking beneath his desk, hacking up a gallon of Blood. I heavily sigh and lean against the door watching as Gray went to his side.

"Please go see a doctor."

"No." He stops through up to answer before resuming? That's impressive. My eyes drift over the paperwork before I trot over, checking them out. He lied. These two sheets are all he's done and this big motha humpa stack is the work he hasn't done. Now that's just sad. Ah ... but then again, being debt to Blood is probably even sadder. My head immediately shoots up catching Nightmare's gawking. He wouldn't -

"You're in-!"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up!" If you tell Gray so help me I will wring you out and throw you out the window if you say one word about it, Nightmare. His face pales as I imagine him sailing through the air, splattering all over against the pavement below.

"BLARG!"

"A-Ah! Master Nightmare!" Gray frets directing the blood into the trashcan. I nervously hedge back staring at Nightmare. Oh great now he knows. Now what? Oh, wait.

"Nightmare I'm going to be working here alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah of course - BLEH!" He hacks up some more as he reads my thoughts. Whoops. I was a little too ready on my threat. I heavily sigh and turn around heading towards the door.

"I'm going to bed."

"Huh?" Nightmare looks up to Gray, his face paling. "You did WHAT to her-?! BLEH BLARG HACK GHOOSH!"

"Don't read my mind."

"Don't think such lovey dovey thoughts!" He cries with tears in his eyes.

"Then~ don't read my mind." Gray reiterates making Nightmare hack up more blood. I cover my snickering laugh as I trot down the hall. They're just too funny! I'll have to make sure to keep Nightmare quiet somehow though or else Gray just might cut off all my fingers and kill Blood. I slip into my room, still chuckling before falling flat on my bed.

_The hard bed horribly squeaks immediately catching my attention. Why is my bed so squeaky? I twist around spying a poorly maintained cot with holes in it and a tattered dusty blanket folded up at the foot end of the bed. What in the heck? I look up spying prison bars completing the fourth wall of the cramped space. I'm in a prison cell?_

_"You think you have a right to be laughing, maggot?" Jay coolly smirks, leaning against the poorly made bars. My eyes widen as he smoothly grips the bar leering over me as I get up from the cot. _

_"Jay, where are we?"_

_"You're in prison for pushing me into the semi truck." Jay cackles, smacking the rattling bars. My heart constricts as I stare into his perfectly clear eyes before anger flares up in my heart. _

_"Yeah right you stupid smack. Where am I?" I growl as I draw closer to the bars, peering down the long hallway finding that in both directions there are cells. Seriously how did I get here?_

_"Heh. I'll bet you didn't even cry at my funeral. Don't you miss me, Jackie? Can't you feel those sins that have been piling up?" He asks, madly laughing as he sets his head against the bare and crazily eyes me with his good eye. "Every time you laugh is a time where I should be laughing. You don't deserve to be happy! You should cry instead of laugh! Beg instead of ask! Why don't you go off and die and let me live?!" He demands punching the rattling cage. _

_"Shut the hell up you stupid brat!" I shout, lashing my fist out and punch him right across the jaw. He falls back into a puddle of blood, splattering it against the walls. I try not to look at the disturbing scene as I quickly whip out my picking tools. _

_"Ah~ what a shame. And I just cleaned this hall up too." A man sighs. My head snaps up spying a red head with an eye patch glancing over Jay. _

_"Who are you?" I ask staring at his one blood red eye as it swings over my way. He grins as he folds his arms sliding his eye up and down my body. Oh~ it's a creeper. _

_"My name is Joker, Jackie." Joker? What kind of name is that? "And it seems you have already met your 'sin'," he chuckles glancing over the body. My sin? What is he talking about? Jay's finger twitches making my heart jerk. Oh Jay ... no, that's not him. He would never treat me like that! Joker raises his foot bringing his down hard into my brother's abdomen. _

_"Hey! Stop it!" I shout, nearly dropping my tools. I quickly punch in the simply code_

_"Hah? Why should I? You've done worse to him." He laughs, keeping his heel digging into Jay's abdomen. _

_CLANK_

_"I said get off him!" I shout slipping out of the cage. He looks up, his single orb growing wide. _

_"How the f*** did you get out?!" He demands, rushing right by me as he picks up the lock, looking it over. _

_"Your lock sucks." I spit looking over to Jay. Where did he go? "Jay?" I worriedly call out looking around the jail cell. Where did he go?_

_"My my~ I've never seen this happen before." I look up spying the red head dressed as a clown. What in the world ... ?_

_"Who are you?" I ask, whipping me head back to the one dressed in black. "You're twins?"_

_"Not quite but close." The jester hums as he sweeps up my hand, kissing the back of it. "I look forward to the next time you're lost which I sense is swiftly approaching."_

_"Lost?" I jump as a hard hand slaps over my shoulder, spinning me around to face the livid warden. _

_"How did you get passed that so easily?!"_

_"Your lock stinks that's why."_

_"No! This is impossible to get by unless you've actually overcome your fears! How the f*** did you do that?!" He shouts shaking me back and forth. My head whips back and forth giving me some serious whiplash. _

"H-Hey, knock it off!" I shout, throwing off the weak arms. My eyes narrow before I pull back, startled to see Gray. "Gray?" Where did the jail or whatever go?"

"Are you alright Jackie? You started crying."

"Did I?" I ask, sweeping my fingers beneath my eye. Oh. I did? But, wait where did those freaky twins go? I place a hand over my racing heart trying to calm down.

Who were they and how did I get there and back so fast?

‡

OK so since Jackie has accepted that Jay died protecting her, no matter what anyone else says, Joker can't use it against her and that was him trying to use Jay to keep her in the prison with her regret but failed. That's why the lock broke and how she was able to pick it so easily, concerning this series and excluding my Joker series. What other memories or tactics will Joker use to try and lock up the little engineer? And what about Blood's debt? How will Gray react to all this WHEN Nightmare spills the beans? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


End file.
